Brainwave: Reunion
by Dracannia
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL!GET FIRST STORY ON MY PAGE! After the explosion in space, Brainwave returns twelve years later with some unexpected surprises about Jaeda and even her children. And possibly her new husband.
1. Twelve Years Later

Chapter I

**Twelve years later…**

"Mom! Mom! Look what James did to me!" Amelia came running into the house with mud all over her dress, thanks to her twin brother, James.

"Oh, no, not again," said Jaeda, Amelia's mom. "James!" she screamed. "Get in here!" A boy covered with grass stains and the same amount of mud dragged himself into the kitchen, tracking the ground with wet dirt from his shoes. He looked up at his mother with guilt all over him.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to do it."

Jaeda calmed herself down. She learned that to talk to these kids, to get them to listen, you have talk to them in a calm sense, but tensional enough for them to get the idea.

"Would you like to tell me why you did this to your sister?" she said, leaning over to him. James looked over at Amelia as she crossed her arms and glared at him. He looked back towards his mother.

"I don't know. I guess I'm used to playing with Aurora," he said.

Aurora was Jaeda's friends' child. She was at least four-years-old. She was adopted because Tara's husband was a Mini-con, a robot, named Jolt. Aurora wasn't like a girl; she was more of a tomboy, like what Jaeda used to be like. She liked to play with James more than she did with Amelia and loved to make a mess of things.

"I'll buy that," said Jaeda, accepting the apology shown in her son's face. "Just don't do it again. Now clean this up. Uncle Jolt's coming." James and Amelia liked referring to Jolt as an "uncle". The twins jumped up and down screaming "Uncle Jolt's coming! Aunt Tara's coming!" They rushed to the linen closet to grab a bucket and a mop. Jaeda waltzed over to the couch and plopped herself in front of the television. She sighed as her husband, Ryan, walked in from downstairs.

"Just heard the two screaming. Why?" he said. Jaeda stood up.

"Jolt and Tara are coming over. Aurora's been begging them to take her to this new park that was built last week. They invited us along too, so I said yes. I'm sorry, were you doing anything?"

"No, nothing important," he said.

"But it was something."

"Okay, nothing so important it would mess up my job or not help pay for the bills. Does that convince you enough?"

"Close enough," said Jaeda as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now get into some 'dirt clothes' (that was what she had called them as to 'clothes you don't mind getting dirty'), they should be here in about ten minutes." Ryan went upstairs to change and Jaeda went into to kitchen to help her kids with the floor.

The doorbell rang after some time and James called out "I'll get it!" and rushed to the door. He looked out the window first, like his mom had taught him to do, and then opened the door. He put his hands in a fist, like a gun, to the two standing in front of the doorway.

"Stick 'em up!" he said.

"Oh, playing G.I. Joe now, huh? Can two play?" said Jolt. He rubbed his hand on James' hair, messing it up a bit. Tara stood next to him, laughing.

"Thanks for inviting us, guys," said Jaeda, wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel. "I needed a break."

"No problem. That's what we're here for!" said Tara. She thought for a bit. "Wait, you're not having a writer's block again, are you?"

"Afraid so," Jaeda admitted. "I'm trying to think of a good place where May and John can meet."

"I'm sure Tara could give you something, knowing how _her_ mind works," said Jolt, smiling as he said it. Tara gave him a nudge and then she went after Amelia, who wrapped her arms around Tara's legs, getting mud all over her.

"What happened now?" said Tara. Jaeda motioned a look over to James and he turned his head to Jolt.

"Let's make a run for it," said Jolt, and they both ran off to the front yard.

"No, James! You need to go get changed, and now!" said Jaeda. She heard a "yes mom" come from outside and James stomped back in, leaving the rest of the dirt on his shoes get on the wooden floor. "And take your shoes off before you get in your room! I'm not sweeping that place for a second time today." She turned back to Amelia. "Go get dressed sweetie." Amelia nodded and skipped down the hall to her room.

"So, how's Aurora doing?"

"You wouldn't believe it. Just last night we saw her fixing a computer!" said Tara. Aurora was known to do things others couldn't at her age. By now, she could figure out math problems that would come to her in about five years and she was probably finished with reading _Moby Dick _by now.

"I would almost say she really _is _your child, Jolt!" said Jaeda. "She's learning stuff as fast as you do!"

Jolt started to blush (if Mini-cons could actually blush). Jaeda had seen one do that before, but she didn't remember when or where.

"Well, I'm not too sure myself. True, she's acting like a Mini-con, but I was pretty sure we adopted her," he said. "I had to look through some folders for the adoption papers to make sure."

Jaeda and Tara laughed. Ryan came down wearing a red T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey, Jolt!" he said, offering a hand-shake. Jolt accepted it. "Long time no see! How's the delivery going?" (Jolt was an over-seas deliverer, thanks to his helicopter mode)

"Terrible!" he said. "I swear to Primus, I think that each time I get one, there are two the next, and it keeps doubling!"

"Ready, Mommy!" the twins said as they came running down the hallway. James was dressed up in a yellow T-shirt and blue pants. Amelia wore a purple shirt with Dora on the front and some white pants. She even had a purple ponytail set up in her hair.

"Alright, let's go! Now, who's riding with who?" Tara never had to ride around in a car whenever Jolt was around, obviously. And both the twins had loved to fly with Jolt. So they put out their hands and did a two-out-of-three rock-paper-scissors.

"I win!" said James, beating his fist onto Amelia's scissor hand. Amelia crossed her arms again and stuck out her tongue when no one had looked.

"Lucky," she grumbled.

xXx

Author's Note: If anyone who did not read my first story, stop reading this one!!!!! This one's a sequel and will be so much cooler if you've already read the first one!


	2. Cybertron Med Bay

Chapter II

"**Quit bugging me! I'll have him ready when I have him **ready!"

"But it's been stellar cycles! How long are you gonna to keep working on 'im? He should've been outta here and wanderin' around all of Cybertron by now! He could've seen _all _of Cybertron!"

"I'm trying to fix him without doing any damage to his memory processor. If I do, he could lose everything he had gathered from the planet!"

"Slag it, Ratchet! First Aid could've done a faster job than you!"

"Don't mention that Protectobot to _me_, Ironhide! He may work fast, but I work to get the job done _right_, at least!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The red bot stormed out of the medic bay and walked back to Perceptor to give him a report.

"He's still working on him. He doesn't want the memory fractured," said Ironhide. The scientist looked up. His body was in bad shape still, since the incident. Half of his face was gone, his right leg armor was nearly torn off, his left arm was missing, and his chest burned with the sight of Decepticon abusement, and his other arm was scratched open.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Don't give Ratchet such a hard time anymore, Ironhide. He's doing all he can."

Ironhide bowed and trotted off to Optimus who also expected a report from him about Perceptor's Mini-con. He told him exactly what he had told Perceptor. Optimus lowered his head.

"I wonder if _time_ has done anything to his memory instead," he said. "Brainwave is more human than he is Autobot. Twelve stellar cycles might have done a lot to him."

"Sir, will he be sent back to Earth?" said Hotshot, standing next to his commander.

"Possibly. The other Mini-cons, and we, have been accepted on Earth. I'm sure they wouldn't mind one of their heroes coming back. Let's hope time hasn't done anything to his friend, either."

xXx

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for it being so short. But honestly, this story gets SO much better as it goes along!


	3. An Old Friend

**Chapter III**

**They made it to the park in twenty minutes. Jolt made it **before them, so he decided to fly around with James for a bit. Once Jaeda, Ryan, and Amelia had made it, he landed to let James off. The boy held onto Jolt saying he wanted another ride, but his mother told him to play in the park with his sister, "and no throwing mud, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said, and took off. Tara took Aurora away from Jaeda and they walked over to the swings. That was always Aurora's first choice of play. Jaeda walked to the boys staring out at the playground.

"You boys want to join them?"

Jolt looked over to her. "Event A: I cold easily break or hurt someone or something. Event B: That would be a sorry sight to see Ryan struggle on the monkey bars." He laughed as his joke and Ryan punched Jolt in the arm. Having no effect on the Mini-con, the result became that Ryan hurt his own fist.

"Oh yeah? Ow…Bet you can't beat me in a race!" he said. Jolt turned his attention to him.

"Oh? You think you can beat me?"

"Here, to the edge of the lake over there, and back here. And no flying!" Ryan pointed out to the lake on the other side of the park, few hundred meters away. Jolt smiled and positioned himself for running.

"You're on!" Jolt dared. Ryan set himself too.

"Count us off, Jaeda!" he said. Jaeda giggled and pretended to hold a flag.

"Boys ready! One…two…three! Go!" The human and the Mini-con bolted off. For a few seconds, Ryan was in the lead but Jolt was slowly progressing his way next to him and soon came in front. Jaeda, not wanting to watch the boys beat each other up over who won, walked to Tara and Aurora.

"Hey, Jaeda? Guess who's here?" said Tara.

"Who?" Hands covered over Jaeda's face.

"I'm not letting go until you tell me," said the one holding her face. Jaeda gasped.

"Carter!" The man removed his hands and let her face him. She jumped up on him to hug him and he had to take a step back as to not fall. He was definitely taller than when she had last seen him. He even had a small beard grown out along with a mustache the same length as the ones on his chin; same color as his head hair. His sleeveless shirt showed his muscles, which were huge! Jaeda admitted that he looked attractive. "I haven't seen you since first year in college! Where have you been?"

"Transferred. Dad made me do it. Guess what I am?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge. Jaeda gasped, looking at the familiar symbol.

"Policeman?" she said.

"That's right! Me and Reverb are partners!" Reverb was another Mini-con friend of Jaeda's. A lot were and she couldn't recall of how they even met.

"Is Reverb here?"

"No. But my wife is," he said, smiling. Tara's jaw dropped.

"You mean this boy actually found a woman?" she said in a sassy tone.

"Don't act surprised, Tara. She's sitting over there with my son, Darren." He pointed over to a woman in a white dress feeding a baby that seemed like a newborn.

"Our baby came just last week," he said, reading Jaeda's expression. "I met her while doing police work. She was flirting and I flirted back, and we just fell in love."

Tara snickered. "I'm sorry, I still know you as the little boy who beat up that Kenny guy." She continued to laugh. "You have a kid now? What has the world come to?" Jaeda nudged her.

"Looks like you're still the same from high school," he chuckled. He looked over to the other side of the park. "Are those two racing?"

"Oh yeah! Me and Tara are married as well! I'm married to the human, Ryan. We met in the publishing office. Tara's married to Jolt."

Carter's face went into shock. "She married the Mini-con?"

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, Mini-cons are legal in this nation," Tara snapped. "We don't have an _actual _kid, but we adopted this little cutie right here!" She pointed to her daughter in the swing. "Her name's Aurora. Let me tell you, she's so impressive! She just finished reading _Treasure Island _last week. And I'm talking about the big three hundred-paged book! Not the kid collection."

"So, you sure she's not even Jolt's child, because to me, she's acting like it."

"I'm sure. Hey! Why don't you bring your wife over here! Over do we go over there?"

"I'll bring her. Ira!" he called. The lady in the white dress looked up at him. Carter motioned his hands for her to come over and she carried the baby with her.

"Ira, I want you to met my friends. This is Tara, from high school. And this is Jaeda, childhood friend." All three women said hi to each other in their most polite way.

So the four stood there, catching up on all the years that had went by. While Ryan and Jolt were arguing over whether the race was a tie or not.


	4. A Terrible Discovery

Chapter IV

"**He's online, now. He's okay. Go get Ironhide!" Ratchet **ordered. The guard at the front nodded and ran off to the training room where Ironhide was teaching some rookies how to fight. Ironhide got the news and ran off to Optimus.

"I'll see him," said the commander. He stepped away from his quarters and went to the medic bay. He saw Ratchet leaning over a newly fixed Mini-con. It was looking as good as the day it first came online. The Mini-con slowly opened his optics and couldn't see entirely clear.

"Mm…Jaeda?" he moaned. Optimus smiled.

"Good. His memory wasn't tampered with. Good work, Ratchet!" The medic 'bot nodded to the compliment and stared back over to his patient.

"You okay, Brainwave?" he said.

"Yeah…But where's Jaeda?"

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "Who's Jaeda?"

"A human girl that Brainwave encountered." The leader looked back to Brainwave. "I'm sorry, Brainwave. She's on Earth, and right now, you're on Cybertron. You can't go back until we have a ship ready for you."

"And how long will that be?" Optimus and Ratchet could hear the tone of impatience in his voice.

"At least four deca-cycles," he said.

"Four months? Unacceptable!" Brainwave screamed. He tried to force himself upward, but Ratchet pinned him back down his both of his hands. "I want to see Jaeda, _now_! I want to know how she's doing!"

"Fine, just calm down, Brainwave. I'll have Blurr look her up and we'll see how she's fairing. Sound good enough?" Optimus offered. Brainwave cooled his circuits and nodded.

"That will be just fine," he said, and went back into stasis.

A few hours had passed and Brainwave woke up again. He positioned himself upward and looked around. Ratchet was over at another bed, with another patient. Apparently he was done, for the Cybertronian looked as good as new and Ratchet fell asleep; laying his head on the side of the bed while sitting in a chair. Brainwave laughed at this visual and couldn't help but download the image into his memory. When he was finished, he jumped off the bed he was on and walked over to the control room where he was sure to find Optimus and would want to know about Jaeda, his long lost girlfriend.

When he got there, he saw Blurr sitting at the controls and explained to Brainwave that Optimus was at the cells because a Decepticon in there had started a fight. He wasn't surprised. The key to a successful army was relaxation and Decepticons never had any of that. Perceptor had once told him that relaxation was one of the ways that the Autobots were able to defeat the Decepticons, and still is.

So Brainwave had asked Blurr if Optimus had wanted him to do any kind of search on a specific human. Blurr answered "Yes, Optimus told me you'd be looking for me!" So he pulled up a screen and it showed a much older Jaeda with a description of her on the side of the picture.

"You grew up, Jaeda," he whispered. Then he looked at himself. "Sorry I can't say the same for myself." He looked back at the screen and searched for whatever information was necessary; home address, occupation, and…hello, what was this?

Brainwave clicked on the screen and an image of a man about Jaeda's new age showed up. He sighed. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! How many times had he told Jaeda he'd be back, telling her through her dreams? Why was she all of a sudden married to this…Ryan?

He then saw something below the picture of Ryan and scrolled to it. Two pictures came up now and they were human children about the age of five. James and Amelia. According to Teletran-1, these were Jaeda's _and _Ryan's children!

"NO!" Brainwave screamed, almost shutting down the room. Blurr jumped from his seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fixing to call Ratchet up. Brainwave glanced again at the images of the children. They looked happy and free. Those could've been _his _children! _His_! Not Ryan's, Brainwave's! Now he had no good reason to see Jaeda again. She was happy now. She moved on. Forgot her first love.

"No," Brainwave answered the intelligence officer. "My spark has just been shattered…"

xXx

Author's Note: Poor guy... The one thing that kept him on Earth and then (poof!) he gets hurt. See, this is where I thought it would be a better story than the first. Plus, I like how Perceptor decided that he wanted his Mini-con fixed first. What a nice guy ^^


	5. Just A Bug

Chapter V

"**I can't believe that after all these years, you're still the **same sassy girl from high school," said Carter. Tara smirked. "Would you stop telling these stories, now?"

"No way, honey!" said Ira. "I think she's getting to the good part!" Carter ran his fingers through his hair.

"Women!" he mumbled, and walked off.

"So then, at the dance, he seriously got shoved into the fruit punch! He accidentally took one of the quarterbacks down with him and they started to fight. The vice principal had to kick both of them out while me, Jolt, and Jaeda stayed in," Tara continued with her story.

"So then what? What did Jaeda do?"

"She had to find _someone_ to dance with, and she ended up dancing with the robot twins; Jetfire and Jetstorm. She would switch partners from song to song, and it was great to watch! Whenever the DJ had to go take a break, they would start arguing over her."

"I don't remember that!" Jaeda said, but laughed anyway.

"It's true! Jolt's got it all on record on his processor. I see it every now and then since we downloaded it from his head to the computer. Who knew being married to a robot would be so much fun?"

"Well, you're lucky," said Ira. "The rest of us are stuck with humans. Well, except for this girl, Rebecca Dawson, I think."

"Rebecca?!" Tara and Jaeda shouted in unison. "I remember her! She was a snob at our school!"

"Well, not anymore. I guess Six-Speed changed her ways."

"Wait, wait. She's married to _Six-Speed_?! Isn't he-?"

"The Mini-con that ended up with the racing career? Yep!"

"That's incredible! I'll have to see her again, she how she _really_ is," stressed Tara. They all gave out another laugh and a scream came from the slides.

"Oh no, that sounded like James," said Jaeda. "Stay here, I'll be back!" She rushed off to her son and saw Amelia standing over him, trying to calm him down.

"What happened?" she asked a woman, who had helped bandage up James' leg, which seemed to have a nasty bite on it.

"I don't know!" she answered. "One second the kid's standing and then I see him fall to the side and scream his lungs out!" Parents and park supervisors started crowding around to see what the matter was.

"Honey, did you see it?" Jaeda asked her son. The boy looked up at her and his eyes looked different. Jaeda had recognized these eyes. First time she had seen them were a least ten or more years ago.

"It was a bug, Mommy! A big bug!"



"Well, I don't know, Mrs. Garrison," said the doctor, Mr. Adams. "I've seen bites before but never one quite like this! Your son says he saw a bug, the woman who witnessed it said she saw nothing, and that bite looks as big as if a baby shark with two teeth to each gum line had been near his leg! Luckily it wasn't too severe that it caused him to bleed."

"Thank you, Adams," said Jaeda. "Will he need to be in the hospital?"

"Yes, but only for a week. The 'bite' will become a permanent scar, though."

"I don't care, as long as my boy arrives home with a beating heart." She picked up her purse from the floor and walked up to him. "May I see him?"

"Certainly," he said. He stepped out of her way and pointed to which room James was in. She saw the boy sitting on the edge of the small bed, swinging his feet back and forth. His right leg was wrapped in gauze. He smiled at his mother when he saw her walk in. Jaeda smiled back and walked over to sit next to him. The boy gave her a hug.

"It's okay, Mommy," he said. Jaeda was going to ask why he said that when she finally realized tears coming down her face. She hugged him back tightly.

"Mom! Can't…breathe!" he said. Jaeda laughed. She knew that this was how James kid around whenever he was being hugged.

"You be nice to the doctors, okay?" James stopped hugging her and looked her in the face.

"What do mean, Mommy?"

"You're going to the hospital, only so your leg can get better, okay? One week, and that's it."

"That's it?" he sniffed. He wiped his nose with his arm. He was crying too. "What if the bug gets me?"

"The bug won't get you, sweetie." Time to encourage the kid. "The doctors have a special room for you. It's bug-proof. Not even flies could get in there."

"Really?"

"Really." She kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you too," said Jaeda. She walked out of the room and went back to Dr. Adams.

"Well?" he said.

"He'll be okay. I told him the room was bug-proof, so don't get any flies in there," she said.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry, we won't!" Adams laughed. Jaeda gave him a thank you as he walked back to James' room. She walked further down the hallway and went into the waiting room to see her husband sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. She stood next to him and stroked his hair. Feeling this, Ryan looked up at her.

"Is he okay?" he asked. Jaeda nodded.

"He'll be in the hospital for a few days. They say he's not injured too badly. We'll pick him up in a week. Come on. Tara and Jolt are still outside." She pointed to Tara sitting on a bench and Jolt standing in front of her; obviously thinking with his arms crossed and the way his face had looked. Ryan nodded and Jaeda walked outside. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he replied. Jaeda didn't mind it and went outside to tell her friends about James. Ryan was staring out at them, thinking his own thoughts.

"Damn," he said. "So close."


	6. Haunted

Chapter VI

"**Come on, Brainwave. You can't be mad forever."**

"Watch me!" Brainwave threw his head back against the wall. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on it. He had his arms crossed as well as his legs. If you listened close enough, you could hear every power point on his body was humming.

"She forgot about me, guys. She doesn't want me- scratch that- she doesn't _need _me anymore!" Brainwave continued to pout. Ironhide bent down to his face.

"Ya never know unless you see her again," he said. "Just once. And I bet Jolt would be happy to see you, too." Brainwave flinched.

His goofy brother Jolt. He always knew what to say and what to do. Knew what to say to make someone laugh. Obeyed every order given to him by his old Cybertronian partner, Hotshot.

But what if his own brother forgot him?

"Just take a shot at it," said Bumblebee, who was standing over both of them. "Look her in the optic, you know? Wait; do they call it an optic?"

"It's called an 'eye', one-track," said Ironhide.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing."

"You should. Especially since Brainwave gave us everything he could from Earth, and let me tell you, it's a _lot_!"

Brainwave ignored them. He was too busy thinking about Jaeda, if he had ever walked up to her. What would he say? What would he do? How would Jaeda even react? And how would her husband act towards him? So many questions, such little time (almost miniscule).

"I don't wanna," Brainwave said in a five-year-old-human sort of way.

"Oh, see? Now he's rebellin'," said Ironhide. "Listen, 'Wave, if you don't go, I'll drag you there."

"After twelve solar cycles of repairs, you'd destroy half of me to get me back on Earth dirt?"

"Whatever it slaggin' takes."

The two glared at each other for a while, trying to stare the other down. Seeing the seriousness in Brainwave's eyes, Ironhide got back up.

"All right," he said. "I'm draggin' ya!" He grabbed Brainwave by the arm and lifted him up. Brainwave struggled to get himself loose and almost had the thought of activating his arming system and fire away.

"I'll have Optimus turn you into _scrap _metal!" he threatened.

"Already talked to him. He said 'If Brainwave doesn't cooperate, do whatever is necessary to get him back to Earth.' So I'm taking you on a shipand getting' you back together with Jaeda!"

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me," Ironhide quoted. He smirked and transformed into and Earth truck. Before the transformation, he already had Brainwave in handcuffs behind his back.

"I hope you go burn in the Black Inferno when this is over!" Brainwave threatened again.

"Jus' keep talkin' Brainwave. Jus' keep talkin'…"



James woke up, hearing a sound that he hadn't heard in months. It was faint even so, but he had heard it the same as ever. He looked around to see where he was. The tools, the monitor next to him, the bed he was in, even the color of the room, told him that he was in the hospital. He snuck a peek under the covers and saw that his legs were still wrapped in the blood-stained gauze. He was afraid to take it off because he didn't know if it would start bleeding again. Instead, he got out of his bed and walked across the room to the door on the other side.

"Hey."

James stopped and looked to his left. There was a man in the bed, tubes stuck up his nose.

"Where are you goin'?" he asked. James wasn't scared.

"The snack machine. Don't hospitals have one?"

"Yeah. Hey, if you can, can you get me a Chex Mix?"

"I don't know. Are you allowed to have any?" The man looked at James, surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"Usually people in hospitals have to eat certain things. So, are you allowed to have any?"

The man laughed. "You're smart for your age! I'm Theodore. What's your name?"

"James."

"Well, James, you caught me. All right, fine. Get me a granola bar, and I'm sure the nurse at the front will give you some money." After he had said that and James was going to open the door, a nurse stepped in.

"Well, speak of the devil…" he said.

"And the devil shall come," the nurse finished. "Hello, Mr. Yuroks. Hello, Mr. Garrison. Where are you headed?"

"To the snack machine," said James, staring up at the smiling lady in white.

"I'll take you there. My name is Elisa Graham. I see you've met Theo Yuroks here," answered the nurse. "Did he want anything?"

"The kid caught me. I asked him for a Chex Mix and he caught me by saying he knew people in hospitals have to eat certain things," said Theodore. The nurse laughed.

"Well, that's right! Good boy, James. Now, let's go get you a snack. You like M&M's?"

James came back with Elisa holding three packages of M&M's and two bars of granola. He gave the bars to Yuroks, his reward being thanks. He said "you're welcome" back to him and walked back over to his own bed bear the window. He didn't get under the covers but he sat on the side and looked out the window into the dark night sky. He saw a full moon staring back at him. The sound came again, but more clearer than usual. Soft even so.

_Breakout…fraud…help…real father…ave_

xXx

Author's Note: Ooh! O.O Creepy...! James doesn't really seem like he's five, huh? That's kind of the point. 3


	7. Amelia

Chapter VII

"**Jaeda, you're worrying too much. Relax, girl," her friend **tried to get her to calm down about James. "The doctor said he'll be okay, so he'll be okay." She gave Jaeda another tissue.

"I know," she said, blowing her nose. She had a few tears run down her face. "But it just scares me. Something is after James, I know it. A bite like that, the doctor said, is unidentifiable. They have no clue where it came from or what did it! This is alien, Tara."

Jolt looked at her with wide optics. "Excuse me," he said. He pointed to himself. "_I _am alien, okay? Whatever that bite is I might be able to find out. Just send me to the kid and I'll scan the leg."

"You can't. They won't let anyone in until they know what caused it."

"The only way they're gonna _get _the answer; they'll have to let me in!"

"Dr. Adams said to me 'No humans, no Mini-cons, no exceptions. Only doctors and surgeons are allowed.' I'm sorry Jolt."

She wasn't sure if she had heard this, but something turned inside Jolt as he gave out a frustrated look. Tara petted him on his head to get him to steam down. Seeing as it didn't help, she tried a kiss on the cheek.

"I already have one stressed out person here, I don't need another," she said. She got up to get a snack out of the refrigerator. Jolt switched seats and sat next to Jaeda. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. She heard the single drumbeat in his chest of his spark.

"Thanks," she said in a whisper. Jolt moaned and held her a bit tighter.

"This seems familiar," he said.

"I know," Jaeda replied. "Have we ever hugged before?" She felt Jolt give out a shrug.

"Beats me," he said. Tara came back with two peanut butter sandwiches. She saw her husband hugging Jaeda and she cleared her throat very audibly. Jolt heard her and let go of Jaeda. Tara sat next to Jolt and handed Jaeda a sandwich.

"Sorry, honey," she said to Jolt. "They don't have any energon here."

"It's okay," Jolt smiled. "I'll dig some up at home." He usually referred to getting his energon by "digging" because that's what he had to do to get it. He had to go out into the forest, look for the best area of energon, and dig.

Tara smiled back and took a bite out of her sandwich. Jaeda didn't eat hers. Her friend gave out a groan.

"Will you eat, Jaeda? You can't be worried about James forever, you know."

"I know, but I wasn't thinking about James," said Jaeda.

"Then what?"

"Honestly? I don't know…"



"Screw _both _of you! I want to go back to bed!"

"Bed? What the pit are you talking about?" Bumblebee never had a clue of what Brainwave was saying anymore. First he said "That was cool!" when he had bull's-eyed a Decepticon dummy. And then he said "Yo!" when he had walked by in the hall. Earth must've _really _screwed up the Mini-cons!

"I want to go to stasis," Brainwave explained. "I'm tired; exhausted; running low; I want to go to bed!" For at least three hours he had been stuck with Bumblebee because Ironhide had to go find a ship that was able to get them to Earth. The _Ark _was already taken for clean-up.

"Well why don't you just say that? Instead of making everything so slaggin' complicated? Or do you call 'slaggin'' something else?" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

"In this case? It's called 'damn'," Brainwave snapped back. Bumblebee rolled his optics. _Ironhide, in the words of Brainwave; 'Where the _hell _are you?_ he thought to himself. "Can we just scrap this and continue on with our lives?"

"No! Optimus said you're going to Earth, and I don't care if Primus himself comes here, you're not going to run."



_Don't want…forgot…_

There it was again.

James woke up to the sound of the voice. He trying to make sense of what the voice was trying to tell him. Even for his super five-year-old mind, he didn't know what it was saying.

H stood up in his bed and turned on the TV, hoping it wouldn't bug Mr. Yurok in the other bed. Too late.

"What'cha watching'?" he mumbled. The man rubbed his eyes.

"Uh…_A Haunting_. You don't mind, do you, sir?"

"_A Haunting_?! Your mama let's you watch that?" The black man was surprised to hear a child that age watching ghost stories on television.

"No. But I do when I can. I promise I don' get any nightmares. I had my sister check at night," James said. He smiled as he saw Theodore throw his head back in amusement.

"Well, then. Sure! Let's watch! I might have seen this though. I promise I won't tell you anything if I did." James nodded and both man and boy turned their attention to the television on the other wall. Occasionally, James would hide half of his eyes, thinking of what was coming. The man in the other bed would see him do that and smile. He would ask "Do you want me to tell you so you won't get scared?" But each time James would shake his head no. He wanted to find out by himself. That was the fun part about this show.

_Trans…ener…_

The voice sometimes didn't speak in complete sentences. James even looked up some words in the dictionary, but it was too hard because some words had the same beginning as others. Like "intellect" and "intelligence" and even "Intel" itself. It was frustrating. When he would get back, he would ask Amelia if she had heard anything.

And speaking of…



She spied on them for some time. From the time they laid her mom on the couch up to this point in time, where she had said she didn't know what she was thinking about. Amelia even saw Uncle Jolt and Mom hugging, thinking she was cheating on her dad. At least they didn't kiss.

Amelia and James knew things most five-year-olds didn't. They could be ten or eleven for all people know!

She kept staring at them and Aunt Tara and Uncle Jolt started taking care of her; giving her water, a blanket, asking if she needed anything else; the usual care-for stuff. Jaeda said no and they asked her if she was sure. This time she said yes and the couple were on their way home. Amelia stayed, spying on just her mom, instead.

_Father…_

Amelia jerked back, almost thumping herself on the ground. Thankfully, her mom was fast asleep already. She looked around, wondering what had happened.

_Goldbeam…_

Amelia nearly yelped. Hearing a voice from nowhere was scary even for her. One of the reasons she didn't watch _A Haunting _with her twin brother. She lifted herself back up when the voice came again.

_Hospital…go…Break…_

Amelia understood this well enough to know that whoever or whatever it was told her to see James. But there was no way she was taking her brother out of there!


	8. Breakout and Goldbeam

**Chapter VIII**

**She walked the entire way. Yes, that's right; roads, lights, **speeding cars, strangers looking at a five-year-old walking by herself, everything. She had checked out on the computer where the hospital that her brother was in was, and she printed out the map. She looked over it several times because, in every five-year-old mind, no matter how smart they were, they wanted anything but getting lost.

She arrived at the hospital and went inside, dodging cars and some wandering eyes as she tried to figure out where her brother was. She overheard a nurse talking about a "James Garrison in room 113 watching a ghost show" and she automatically knew that was her twin. She scanned through the first floor of the building for a few minutes only to find out that the floor consisted of just rooms 1 through 99. So room 113 had to be above her.

She took the elevator, making sure no one was on with her. She ran off the elevator when she saw three doctors and five other people waiting to get on. She passed through some more people to get to 113. She turned left and saw room 111. She went to the next door, 113. She knocked three times and someone said.

"Who dat?"

"Is there a James Garrison in here?"

"Sis?" said another voice, a lot younger.

"Brother!" Without thinking, she opened the door. She first saw Theodore in a bed and ran to the next bed. She jumped onto it and hugged her brother. He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And _how _did you get here?!"

"I walked." James was about to say something else when Amelia put her finger to his lips.

"How are they treating you?"

"Not bad. Oh! This is Theo Yuroks! Roommate." He pointed to the man in the other bed. Amelia looked over and saw the man waving to her. She smiled and waved back.

"You're James' sister?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"And you _walked _here?"

"Do I have to go through this again?"

Mr. Yuroks' eyes widened and he laid himself back into his bed, wondering where kids got their sense of attitude.

_Breakout. Goldbeam._

The twins flinched. They both stared around the room to see where the voice was from. Then they looked at each other.

"You heard it?" James whispered.

"I think so," Amelia whispered back. They looked at each other. Their eyes changed.

"Breakout?" she said.

"Goldbeam?" James said.

"Names!" the said in unison. "Our names!"

"But what do they mean?" James looked at his sister.

"How am I supposed to know?" Amelia said back. Theo stood up in his bed.

"What are you two sayin'?" Mr. Yurok butted in. The twins looked over at him. "Nothing!" they said together. The looked back at each other.

"How come you can hear it?"

"Well, how come you can?"

"Don't ask me! You're the smart guy!"

"But you're the smart _girl_!"

They argued back and forth about hearing the voice. Until Theo finally cracked.

"Will you two be _quiet_?!" he shouted. The brother and sister stopped. "I'm tryin' to get some sleep! Now hush up!"

"Yes sir," they said. Mr. Yuroks leaned back again.

"Kids…Just glad I stopped at two."

The two children looked at each other.

"Where can we go to talk?" said James. "I'm thinking bathroom."

"I want a closet instead." Amelia wouldn't be able to sand the smell of human waste while talking about a phenomenon. James nodded and they got up from the bed. They ran out of the room and down the hallway to the nearest closet filled with pillows and blankets.

"How did you hear him? For me, it used to be fuzzy, now it's clear," said James. Amelia's eyes went wide.

"I first heard him while I was spying on Mommy. He was speaking funny too and then-"

"Wait, you spied on Mom?"

"Listen! Something's going on with us and I think someone knows, but they're not telling us." She paused for a bit and looked at her brother's leg. "How's that doing?"

James looked down at his right leg. The blood stain wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. She knelt down and unwrapped the gauze from his leg.

"What are you doing?!" James screamed. Amelia ignored him and the bandage came off. The bite was there, just not as an open cut. It was a scar, a faint scar.

"It's nearly gone," Amelia gasped. "Something's happening." She stopped for a second and her face looked straight ahead. Her eyes shined from the inside, turning blue.

"Amelia? Amelia!" James shook his sister several times with no effect. Her face was a dead stare, holding a gasp, mouth wide open. He ran his fingers through his hair. "No, Amelia. No! Not my sister!" The five-year-old instinct was kicking in.

For about two minutes, Amelia stayed in this stage. When she came back, she fell backwards onto the floor. Hearing this, James got up from where he sat and bent over next to her. "Amelia!" The girl stared up at him with cold eyes.

"Your assassin is here," she whispered.



Brainwave's sensors lit up in alert. Something was going on and he felt like he needed to be there. On Earth. Just when had explained that he didn't want to go.

"You okay, 'Wave?" said Bumblebee, seeing the Mini-con's face. He looked up at the yellow Autobot and shook his head no.

"I have to go," he said.

"What? Where?"

"Earth. Something happened."

"What happened to 'I hope you burn in the Black Inferno'?"

"That was before…whatever just went on. Where's Ironhide?"

"He's still looking for a ship. Why?"

"Unacceptable. I need to go, and I need to go _now_!" Brainwave lifted himself up from the floor and went on his way to the loading dock. He didn't care if he needed to steal a ship or just go with nothing but the exterior on his being; he just needed to get to Earth.

"Brainwave!" Bumblebee called after him. The Mini-con ignored him and just kept going. When he heard the Autobot's footsteps behind him, he bent down to touch the power points on his feet. The bottoms lit up in a blue fire of energon and he flew off to the nearest exit leading into deep space.

"Slag it, Brainwave!" As soon as Bumblebee had said that, Blurr came running up.

"Is there a Decepticon? I heard yelling."

"No, Brainwave is being stubborn. He's already taken off for Earth. Let Primus be with him."

xXx

Author's Note: Everything seems so much better in this story than it did in the first one! I guess that's why sequels are usually better.


	9. He Said Your Name

Chapter IX

"**What do you mean 'assassin'?" James was scared to **hear that word. He would hate to hear it from a stranger, but it was even scarier to hear it from his own sister. "What are you taking about, Amelia?"

"I mean the one who tried to kill you. The bug. He's here. Well, a servant of his, actually."

James realized that he was being a fool for believing his mom when she said the hospital was bug-proof. He growled at himself. He helped his sister up and they opened the closet door. He looked left while she looked right and when the coast was clear, stepped out. They ran back to 113 and James laid his sister down on his bed, not waking Mr. Yuroks. She moaned.

"My head…ohhhhh…" She kept herself from fainting in the closet only to receive a headache later. James went into the bathroom to get her a cold cup of water. He lifted her head for her to drink it down. He gave it to Amelia in small doses. "I don't feel so good…"

"You'll be okay, Goldbeam," James whispered to her. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Amelia…Didn't I?"

"No. You called me Goldbeam…" The twins stared at each other once more. Right after Amelia passed out, Elisa walked in. Se saw James leaning over his sister with a half a cup of water in his hand.

"What's going on here? Who is she?" the nurse said, almost waking up Theodore.

"My sister. She came over to visit and she fell asleep." He figured that was the best way to tell her. The nurse sighed.

"She's not allowed here. No one is! How did she get by security? I'll have a word with them later, but right now, we're gonna-" She stared at James' leg. "Where's your wrapping?"

James looked down at the leg with the scar on it and then looked back up at the nurse.

"That thing wasn't supposed to heal up for about four more days!" She walked over to him and grabbed him by the hand. "Well, I guess you don't really need to be here. I'll take you downstairs and…"

Her voice faded away as James' mind disappeared from his body. He saw in a sort of infra-red vision. He went down the stairs and reached the lobby. He saw the shape and appearance of humans and inanimate objects in blue light. He went further down the room and he saw something different. This being wasn't in blue, but in purple. It was in the shape of a jaguar and it seemed to look straight at him, bright lavender eyes compared to the dark purple body that James saw. The thing snarled at him.

"…be so happy that you're okay." James had arrived back upstairs. What he saw he knew was real. What he had seen was something humans couldn't. There was something at the end of the lobby, waiting for him.

And for Amelia.

"No!" he shouted. He pulled his hand out of the nurse's and she stared at him. "They're gonna kill me! I won't go, he's there! He's gonna kill me, and Amelia!" He jumped back into the bed with his unconscious twin. Her face showed no disturbance whatsoever.

"But you need to get home."

"Well, don't take me through the lobby!" The nurse wondered why he was acting so strange. Then she figured that this boy was five and they pretty much had an unwritten right to be crazy.

"Fine. We'll go through the back. We'll bring your sister the same way." Elisa walked out to get a bed on wheels and she placed Amelia safely on the mattress. James held his sister's hand as they walked to the elevator. Unfortunately, the only way to get to any elevator was through the lobby. James looked out to the other side of the room and saw a man leaning against the wall. His vision changed to the infra-blue and he saw the man transform into the purple jaguar. It stared at him with death written all over its grinning face. When the nurse turned right, the grin had disappeared. His target was going the wrong way.

James smiled at himself. Outsmarting…whatever it really was. Amelia identified it as a servant for the assassinator. But why had she called it an assassinator? Assassinate meant that James was somebody important. He was only human…kind of.

"Breakout?" he heard Amelia groan. The nurse didn't hear and kept going.

"Goldbeam…" he sighed. His voice was different, electronically different. He took both of his hands into Amelia's and he whispered.

"I saw the Servant. He was a panther."

"I saw him too. He works for the Bug. The Bug has a real name, but I don't know yet." Amelia smiled at him. "So we got by him?"

"The Servant's angry at me knowing he was even there in the first place." They giggled to each other.

"At least we're okay. We get to see Mommy again. She's been crying for you."

"Well, I'm sure your mom's going to be happy to see you both," said the nurse. "I know you ran away, girl." She looked down at the terrified faces and smiled. "Don't worry. I don't blame you for doing so. I did the same when I was seven."



Jaeda heard a knock coming from the door. In fact she woke up from it. She slowly stood herself up in sitting position across the couch. She rubbed her eyes and the door knocked again.

"Coming. I'll be there in a second," she said. She slowly raised herself from the couch so she wouldn't get dizzy. She shuffled over to the door, but looked out the window first. She saw an ambulance out in the grass. She looked to the right, on the porch. She saw a nurse standing there. A girl was at her left holding her hand and a boy the same age doing the same on her right. The boy smiled at her and waved. Jaeda saw his lips move, saying "Hi, Mom!"

"James! Amelia!" she cried. She unlocked the door and swung it open. Her two children ran up to her and she bent down to hug them. "What are you doing here, James? And…Amelia?"

"The girl snuck out and the boy healed up much faster than we had predicted. So he's coming home early," said the nurse. "Oh! I'm Dr. Elisa Graham, James' nurse."

"Well, thank you, Ms. Graham. James, Amelia, tell her thank you," said Jaeda.

"Thank you, Elisa!" the twins said together. The nurse smiled widely.

"You're very welcome," she said. Jaeda told her children to go upstairs (and stay upstairs) to go to bed. The twins raced each other and Elisa asked if she could talk to Jaeda. She said yes and asked if she would come inside and sit on the couch.

"Would you like something?" said Jaeda, getting herself some soda to stay awake.

"No, thank you. I wanted to talk about your son, James Garrison."

"What about him?"

"I told you the wound had healed faster than it did."

"And?"

"Right now, it looks like it didn't even happen. The scar is almost gone fro his skin." Jaeda looked at her confused. "When he came in, the wound was very slowly dripping blood. Now it has disappeared. And, when I came into the room, your daughter was there, laying in his bed, passed out. James started screaming that he didn't want to go to the lobby, saying that something was going to kill him and his sister. Do you know anything about this?"

"No…Ms. Graham, I've never heard or seen this happen before. Ever! I'll have a talk with my husband in the morning, see if he knows anything."

"All right, Mrs. Garrison. I'll be going." The nurse got off the couch, walked away, and before she stepped outside, she told Jaeda thank you and good bye.

Jaeda laid her back across the couch again. She thought through her head what Elisa had told her.

_Jae…_

Jaeda gave out a gasp. The voice was a small whisper. She looked above her and saw two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What are you two doing?" she said. "I thought I told you to go to bed!" Amelia stood up and looked at her mom with almost a blank stare. James stayed on the floor, looking between the bars of the stairs, with the same expression.

"Did you hear him?" she said.

"Hear who?"

"Daddy," James spoke up. "Did you hear Daddy? He said your name."

xXx

Author's Note: Young kids in books and movies always have to seem like they have some kind of weird ability, huh? And thanks to my imagination, I'm picturing this going as a movie! I have an author living right net to me who talked to my mom. Did you know that you get ten times as much money if you also right the screenplay for your book? X3 Anyway, somewhere around this point is where it gets all cool!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Arach

Chapter X

**Brainwave was floating through dark and deep space, **using his navigation abilities more than ever to find his way to Boston, Massachusetts on Earth. He knew he had to be there. He had to protect Jaeda and her new family.

From _what_?

The question kept ringing through his head. He ran a lot of self-diagnosis tests on himself and each led to his human side; the one Jaeda had given him. He understood that since his human side was so in tune to Jaeda, it was also in tune with the twins she had and thought the danger might have been aimed at all of them.

"Damn it, Jae-"

He was cut off when he heard a low snarl behind him. He turned around quick to try and catch it. He couldn't see it, thanks to the dark. He switched optics to infra-blue and looked around some more. He saw all sizes of asteroids he had missed, and thank Primus he did. He searched some more, scanning the area for anything that might get his attention. This gave him a memory of Jaeda's as she was looking for something at the bookstore. Again, thanks to Jaeda, his human side was giving off memories of her and even her own memories she had.

He shook his head, trying to focus. He changed optics again to see everything in a grid 3-D side. He saw something move not fast but fast enough for him to notice it. He switched optics sensors to see it more clearly. It looked like a spider, but only the bottom half was a spider, black with four purple legs. From there, the white body came up. From its top body came four arms, two on each side, and looked like huge purple thorns. On its head were two large purple eyes and four smaller ones. Even the two horns growing from its head were purple. The only thing missing from it was its mouth.

Brainwave touched the power points on his right hand and held it back to get ready to fire. The spider flinched and sensed that the Mini-con had spotted it. He leaned back for a few seconds and sprang forward, snarling at him. Brainwave brought the hand wit the energon ball forward and sent the half-spider back. It squealed in surprise and was sent at least two asteroids away. It brought itself back up and glared at Brainwave. The Mini-con touched the power points on both of his hands and stood in a battle position.

_Grraaaaaa-aaaa-ccccccaaaakkka!_

The spider sent out a call for help.

Soon, the entire area was crawling with half-spider aliens. They were all staring at him the way the other had. Brainwave had looked around and tried to figure out a plan. He was sure that if he fired at one the rest would come up and kill him. Showing surrender, he lowered the energy of the balls until they had disappeared from his fingers. He put his hands up and said "You win!"

The half-spiders looked at him in wonder and three came up to him. One touched him on his head, feeling the surprising softness of it. Another felt his chest, up and down. The third just stood there. When the second one had made its way to a power point on his chest, it jerked back hearing the humming sound come from it. The others had jumped back as well. The half-spider touched it again and heard the hum. Brainwave moaned. He had felt this come from Jaeda before, but it was pleasing when it came from her. When it was touched by the spider it was a little bit more painful.

The others had seen that he would not fight back. So they did the same. One on his hand and another on a different point on his chest. The pain grew.

"Ow!" he said. But the spiders didn't seem to hear him. The continued to keep their thorns where they were and enjoyed hearing the soft hum coming from him.

"What is he?" said one that was touching his chest.

"Made of metal, Radon," said the one holding his hand.

"I know that, Krypton. What I wanted to know was what species he is."

"My guess is Techi," said the other one on his chest, "but he doesn't have any tentacles, and he's got two eyes."

"Not to mention his hands have five fingers instead of three," said Krypton.

"So he's exotic, Cesium?" said Radon.

"Very much," Cesium replied.

"Listen, I want just want to pass by. I'm headed to Earth and-"

"Where's that?" said Krypton, interrupting Brainwave.

"Milky Way galaxy is what they call it, but my kind call it Sol Star 27. It's a spiral galaxy, not too far from this one," Brainwave tried to explain. Cesium nodded.

"Spinal Thorn. That's what we call it. We sent one in some million years ago, but didn't come back."

"Well, I'm going to a planet in that area. I just need to get by, that's it! Nothing else."

"I don't believe him," said Radon.

"We'll take him to Osmium. He'll know what to do with this thing," said Krypton.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, wait!" The half-spiders grabbed him by his arms and legs and carried him away. "Where are you taking me?! I don't want any trouble!"

"Too late, metal butt!" Radon said. A fourth spider came up to him.

"This won't hurt a bit," it said. He took both of his thorny arms up to his neck Brainwave felt the sharpness from his arms and thought he was really going to die. "Just to hold you. Vanadium! Get over here!"

A pink half-spider came up and it had held a potion bottle in its hand. It was glowing grey.

"I'm sorry," it said; it was a little girl. She poured the liquid down his throat and Brainwave's entire system had frozen. His optics stared up into nothing. Once his system had cooled down. He started to fall asleep.

"Jae…" was all he managed to say.



He woke up slowly, seeing little rays of light coming from above. He noticed that he was inside a tree; the vines, the branches, the leaves, he could tell it was a tree. And it was big! He attempted to move, but he was bound down by such thick vines that they seemed about four inches. He struggled with no result.

"Help!" he screamed. "Somebody! Anybody! Get me outta here!"

Silence.

"DAMMIT!"

He struggled some more, just to get the frustration out of him. He wanted to rip the vines right off of him and go find whoever had did this to him.

"I'm sorry! Jaeda! I'm sorry!"

"Will you shut your mouth?! Or…whatever you call it?"

Brainwave looked to where the voice had came from. It was another half-spider. Its white skin was wrinkled and it even had a black beard to go with it. It had a hunched back, so it had a long wooden staff, for support with and amethyst placed on the top of it.

"There are some who are sleeping, you know."

"I'm-I'm sorry, I-" Brainwave was lost for words.

"Who's Jaeda? Friend of yours?"

Brainwave sighed and stared up at the green ceiling. "A long time ago. I don't think she remembers me."

The old spider looked at him and sighed as well. He walked over, above Brainwave. He looked into his optics.

"How come you're half organic?"

"Huh?"

"I can see that a part of you is from an organic. But the rest of you is metallic. How so?"

He was confused at first, but then Brainwave realized what he was saying.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. I'll find out myself, then." The spider brought the amethyst over Brainwave's forehead. It started to glow and Brainwave drifted off, allowing the spider to get into his head…

"_Brainwave, what are you doing?"_

Trying to merge. I want to be a part of you.

"_Was that the surge I was getting?"_

Yeah. Do you mind?

_The brown-haired girl put her hands back behind Brainwave's head._

"_Not at all, my Mini-con," she said. She put her lips back with Brainwave's._

"GRAH!" The old spider removed his staff and looked at the crying Mini-con.

"Was that Jaeda?" he said. Brainwave groaned at the sound of his lover's name. He looked at the spider and he looked back, seemed curious for information. The Mini-con pleased him by nodding his head.

"So, you merged with her, and that's how you are organic, too? Interesting…" He stopped for a bit to think for his next question. "She has the same body structure as you. Are you two from the same planet?"

"No. I was sent when my kind had found a new galaxy. I met her and we…well, we fell in love."

The spider laughed.

"It's the truth!"

"I'm sorry, ha-ha! A metal droid and an organic? In love? How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad it did. The downside is that I've been away for so long; she probably won't even remember me. She has a husband, kids, everything. She probably doesn't want me anymore…"

"Did you separate? Or did you go away?"

"A little of both. I was saving her from some…thieves…well, it's a long story."

"Plenty of time."

So Brainwave had to first tell the old spider about the Great War, to get the story going. He moved onto how he and Perceptor were assigned the mission, to the time he and Jaeda we're "dating", her getting kidnapped, and then to the explosion.

"I've been in repair for about twelve years, and now I find out that Jaeda has moved on."

"I'm not so sure," said the old spider.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to tell you unless I really _am _sure. So, why don't we _really_ introduce ourselves? My name is Osmium. What's yours?"

"Uh…Brainwave. Where am I, exactly?"

"Foresstra, the planet's name. Tree Top is the village name. I'm sorry for the troopers and scouts ambushing you like that. They haven't had action in some time now."

"May I ask what species you are?"

"Arach. What about you?"

"Cybertronian."

"Sounds like a proud species."

"Yeah, but remember, the Decepticons?"

"Oh yes, yes…You know what I meant though?"

"Yes, I did. Am I allowed to be released, or…?"

"Certainly! The troopers wanted me to kill you, being the potion maker and magician all… But I can see you don't want to cause harm." He bought his arms over to the vines and cut them off with loud snaps and rips. Brainwave sat up and rubbed his wrists.

"Nice vines."

"Thank you, now I-"

"Hi, Brainwave," came a familiar voice. Brainwave looked.

"Jaeda…"

She was there, she had to be! Brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, white smile, everything. "Is it you, Jaeda?"

"Yes!" she nodded, still smiling. Brainwave ran up to her and hugged her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she did the same.

"How did-?" He stopped. He felt her hair. He had his hand move up her back. There was something obviously different.

"You're not Jaeda," he said as if it were a joke.

"What do you mean?"

"Jaeda's older now. You're missing twelve years." He stood back and smiled.

"Damn…" The fake Jaeda morphed and turned into an Arach. She had lavender skin instead of white skin. "I thought I could get you with that."

"This, Brainwave, is my apprentice, Iridium," said Osmium.

"Irie, if you please," she said. She held out her arm and Brainwave shook the tip of the thorn.

"Brainwave. How did you do that, Irie?"

"Like the old spit said, I'm his apprentice. I gathered a memory of yours and made an illusion. Sorry, it was just my first time. Guess I need more practice…"

"Sure did convince me!" said Brainwave. Irie bowed.

"All right, Irie, enough performance. Let's show him to the arena. I want to see how he fights," said Osmium.

"Fight? Like hand-to-uh…thorn…combat?"

"Yes, something like that, I guess. Come."


	11. Let The Memories Begin

**Chapter XI**

**She called up Tara to see if she had known anything **particular about her children's behavior. The two had gone over to her house because Jaeda was busy making her story and Tara volunteered to baby-sit. Tara had answered no, but only that James was talking to Amelia constantly.

"Looks like they're getting along better than they used to!" she said.

"I guess. But the nurse that came by last night said they were acting funny. I just wanted to be sure."

"Well, trust me, girl. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I- James! Put that down! Sorry, Jaeda, I have to go!" Tara hung up. Jaeda put the phone back on the receiver and walked over to her laptop on the dining room table. She had found the hiding spot for her soon-to-be-lovers in her story. She figured the park was the best place they could meet. They would be alone together on a full moon, looking out across the lake.

From to the point where they decided to get together, Jaeda was stuck. What sort of date would they be on? Was there somebody jealous of them and wanted to take one for their own? That would build a little bit more suspense if one of the characters were stolen by a different secret admirer.

She thought about whatever would happen next but nothing specific really came into mind. The "admirer" would have to probably wait for a different chapter. Frustrated, she saved whatever she had typed and closed her laptop.

"Now what?" she mumbled.

"Feeling okay?" said Ryan coming into the room. Jaeda looked over at him and shook her head.

"Not entirely. I got another writer's block."

"Just give your head some time. Maybe you should eat something. Did you get any breakfast?"

"Does three slices of bread count?" Ryan laughed and kissed Jaeda.

"Not really." He went over to the refrigerator and grabbed some butter. "You want some toast? Peanut butter or just butter?"

"Peanut butter. It might be a while before I eat again," Jaeda groaned. Ryan nodded and plugged in the toaster. He dropped two slices in it and turned the knob to three.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah, get me some strawberry kiwi while you're up." Ryan opened the fridge again and got her a Capri Sun. He handed it to Jaeda. "Thanks." She took a sip. "Did you know the nurse came by last night?"

"Really? What happened?"

"She was dropped James _and _Amelia off. Apparently the girl snuck out to see our son and James is all healed up! Before they left, he was screaming about something down in the lobby that was going to kill him and Amelia. Did you know they did that?"

"No, I've never heard them scream before in my life! Well, except for when we don't take them to McDonald's," Ryan joked. Jaeda laughed and continued drinking her juice.

_Breakout…Goldbeam…_

"AH!"

"Jaeda!" Ryan ran over to Jaeda who had just fallen out of her seat. She was breathing hard and her mind was spinning in circles. Figures appeared, standing over her. She was somewhere else. It was dark and gloomy. The only light seemed to come from pairs of eyes, staring at her; bright blue.

_That was amazing how you stood up to Wasp…Consider yourself an Autobot member already…_

_Careful Jolt…She's got 'Brainwave' written all over her…_

_Ah, mute it Reverb…I'm just trying to make her happy…_

"Jaeda! Are you okay? Say something!"

Jaeda was jerked away from the dark world she was in ad made it back to the floor in her kitchen. She saw Ryan's disturbed face looking at her.

"Um…I…I'm okay…I think…" she moaned.

"Do you need me to get some help?"

"No, no…I'll be fine, really. I just need to rest…" She stood herself up and Ryan helped her get upstairs to bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't get up," he whispered.

"I won't…" And she closed her eyes to fall asleep.



"Do you think Aurora might be able to hear him?" said James.

"I don't know. I really don't think she could because whoever's talking to us is _our _dad, not hers," Amelia gave out her opinion. "Do you know if she's a half robot like us or not?"

James closed his eyes. He opened them again after taking in some deep breaths. His eyes turned blue and he looked at Aurora playing by herself in the sandbox.

"Nope," he said, eyes turned back to their original green. "She's completely human, just gifted, that's all."

"Then there's your answer: She can't hear Daddy."

"Which one?"

"Oh, brother…When I say Dad, I mean the one that really _is _our dad. If I say Ryan, I mean Ryan. But we still have to call him Dad when we're around both him and Mom," Amelia explained. James nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we'll ever get to see Dad?" he asked.

"I hope so. I want to know more than what Mom's probably not gonna give us."

xXx

Author's Note: Ooh! Jaeda's getting flashbacks! X3 When it came to the kids saying who was dad and who was not, I just suddenly went into a spiral. Wouldn't it suck if you called your dad by his first name? (Though that was not really the kids' father in the first place)


	12. The Royal Family

Chapter XII

"**I thought you were going to kill him! What's he doing **walking around here, _alive_?!" said the guard. Osmium and his apprentice had taken him to the arena to test his fighting ability. The guard wouldn't let them pass.

"Would you like to see which species is stronger? His or ours?" said Osmium.

"I already _know _which is better," said the guard, grasping his spear. Brainwave took a step forward to try and prove him wrong, but Osmium put his staff in front of him to block him off.

"If you're so confident, place a bet!" said brainwave, since he couldn't fight the guard. "If you win, I serve this place for as long as I'm online. I win and I get to go."

"And he can come back anytime he wishes; gets treated respectfully, no exceptions!" Irie added. The guard looked at Osmium to see if the old spider had any say against this. He just stood there listening to the conversation, and he seemed to enjoy it quite much. He was smiling.

"Fine. But don't forget it," said the guard, letting the three pass through. Irie opened the door and led them down a dark tunnel.

"Do you need me to guide you through?" she asked Brainwave. The Mini-con switched on his optics to infra-red and he saw Irie looking at him. H looked straight back and smiled. Through the red vision, he saw her smile too, and continued to walk down the tunnel. Osmium came up to him and said "Impressive."

Brainwave gave out a thanks and walked along side the old Arach, letting Irie get far ahead of them. Brainwave saw white coming at the end of the tunnel, so he figured they were almost there.

"Now, I want you to stand up straight and refer to both of them as 'Your Highness' or 'Your Majesties'. Understand?" said Osmium.

"What do you mean?" said the Mini-con. Irie shushed them. Once Brainwave was close enough to the end of the tunnel, he switched his optic back to normal coloring. The three entered a room made out of encrusted jewels. They were randomly placed to each other to make it seem more magical. Brainwave couldn't help but stare. But Osmium nudged him.

"Stand straight and look ahead," he advised. Brainwave did as he was told and saw at the end of the room four chairs made of red wood. Two in the middle were tall, and the two on either side were smaller.

"Announcing king and queen of Foresstra! King Tungsten and Queen Rhenium!" shouted the soldier at the edge of the small chair on the right. "And their children: Prince Arsenic and Princess Astatine!"

An Arach that seemed three times larger than any other Arach came from behind one of the chairs. He had a green gem in the middle of his forehead and his skin was indigo; Tungsten. Another came from behind him, only two inches shorter. Her skin was green and she had a red gem in her forehead; Rhenium. From the right, a fuchsia-skinned Arach, somewhat taller then Irie, came up; Astatine. From the left was a red-skinned that was just as tall as his sister; Arsenic.

Brainwave, knowing who they were, bowed low as they had claimed their thrones.

"Your Majesties," he said, keeping his body down. Irie followed him as well as Osmium. The king had stared at Brainwave long and hard until the queen had to speak for him.

"Dear Osmium, I thought we had told you to get rid of this contraption," she said. Osmium raised his head to speak to her.

"My Queen, he means no harm. Whatever he wanted to do was to be in silence."

"And you believe him?" the king's booming voice echoed through the room, almost sending it in vibrations. "Honestly, Osmium, you disappoint me."

"I wanted to see how his combat skills are. And-"

"Radon will take of that, then. Radon!"

The soldier Arach held his spear and sent himself flying at Brainwave. Knowing this, the Mini-con lifted himself up and grabbed Radon by the throat before the Arach had time o get his spear in this spark chamber.

"_Very _bad move, Radon!" he said with a sly smile. Radon choked, asking for mercy. Brainwave nodded and released the Arach, letting him fall to the ground. He knelt beside him and reached out his hand. Radon shook his head. No way was he going to humiliate himself by letting a stranger help him.

"Hmm. Perhaps he's better than we thought," said Tungsten.

"There is something you need to know, sir," Irie spoke up.

"Iridium! You must speak when spoken to!" Osmium shouted to his young apprentice. Irie ignored him.

"There is a bet on this Cybertronian; if he wins, he is treated as a friend and gets to come and go whenever he pleases."

"And if we win?" Arsenic spoke up.

"I serve you for as long as I live, which is much longer than you can," said Brainwave, letting Radon up, despite the struggling. The Arach shook himself loose and went back to his post.

Tungsten gave out a hearty laugh. "Very well, then!" he said. "Let the games begin!"



Irie was in a small, dim-lit room with Brainwave, easing him by putting liquid potions on his metal body. The green water found its way through his joints into his inner system, making the feeling of ease stronger.

"The bet was a stupid idea. What if I lose? I never get to see Jaeda again…" he said. Irie put some more potions on his body.

"Then you shouldn't have placed it," she laughed.

"I was just mad." He sighed. "Optimus was right; I'm more human than Cybertronian. I speak before I think whenever I'm angry."

"Is Optimus your king?"

"In ways. But we don't have kings, so he's a commander."

"Is there a difference?"

"King doesn't care what others think. He carries out a law and expects people to follow it, or there will be consequences. Optimus, on the other hand, accepts everyone's individual opinions and carries out the majority of the votes. If there's some kind of tie, they sort it out. But not by fighting, I'll tell you that!"

Irie laughed. "Sounds kind of nice. Will you take me there?" Irie wrapped her thorn-arms from behind around his chest.

"Maybe someday," he said. "But not soon. I want to see Jaeda first."

"I can wait," Irie answered. She walked away to get more potions. "Whoever you go against, please be careful."

"How bad can it really be?"

Irie sighed. "Arach like to use their teeth as a final resort."

The Mini-con flinched. He looked at Irie, sad look on her face.

"But…you don't even have a mouth."

Irie moved so fast that Brainwave didn't see it coming. She pinned him on the ground and held him there. Her lower face had split open to reveal small pointed teeth. There had to be at least fifty or sixty. Her eyes turned red.

"Don't doubt us," she snarled, her mouth unmoving. Brainwave stared at her in horror and nodded. Irie closed her mouth again so it was smooth as it had been before. She climbed off of him and stood back several feet. Brainwave helped himself up.

"I'll take note of that," he said, wiping the dirt off of himself.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't usually scare."

"You were giving me advice, let's just leave it at that," said Brainwave, sitting himself on a tree stump. Irie grabbed a potion from the shelf behind er and brought it over to Brainwave.

"Drink it," she said. Brainwave looked up at her confused. "Just drink it. I promise, it won't do anything."

Brainwave shrugged and chugged down the potion in three gulps. He looked at Irie and she began to look blurry. He realized that he was getting dizzy and he fell to the floor, in stasis.

"Nothing you would hate," Irie finished, and she left the room.

"Iridium, where's Brainwave?" said Osmium.

"Sleeping, if that's what they call it."

"How long? The battle's tomorrow."

"He'll be up in the morning. Don't bother him while he's dreaming." She was going to walk off when Osmium stopped her.

"What did you give him?!" he snarled.

"Dreamer Delight. He wants to see Jaeda? He's going to see Jaeda."

xXx

Author's Note: Heehee! 3 Look up any of the Arachs' name on Wikipedia or get a dictionary and see what I did. (Hint: A science book can work too!P)


	13. Dreamer's Delight

Chapter XIII

"**I thought I told you to stay in bed, Jaeda. What are you **doing up?"

Brainwave heard a voice, but it wasn't Arach, that was for sure. The voice had mentioned Jaeda. Was he on Earth? His optics snapped open and he saw a man sitting in a kitchen and a brown-haired woman on the couch in front of him.

_Jaeda!_ He could hear his voice, but Jaeda didn't seem to hear him.

"Hard to sleep when I'm thinking about the kids," she said.

"Well, Jolt's bringing them over right now," said Ryan.

_Jolt?_ Brainwave started to recall his brother, his red goofy brother. He was here on Earth?

"Good. I thought he was going to keep them or something," said Jaeda. Ryan laughed and sat next to her. He leaned over to kiss Jaeda on the cheek. Brainwave felt rage building in his system.

"I don't think Tara would want to have three kids." He smiled and hugged Jaeda. The rage kept piling on.

_Go to Hell! _Brainwave wanted to hit him, hard! He stood up and took a swing. Nothing changed. He was still hugging his lover and Brainwave took another ineffective shot at him.

Nothing.

Whatever this was, he was just a ghost. Jaeda couldn't hear him nor see him. His nightmare had come true.

"He's here!" Jaeda said, getting up from the couch away from Ryan. She went up to the door and opened it.

"What's up!" said the red Mini-con at the door. At his side were two kids, a girl and a boy; James and Amelia.

"Thanks for baby-sitting, Jolt," said Jaeda, taking the kids. "They weren't any trouble, were they?"

"Not at all!"

_Jolt! Oh, Primus, please tell me you can see me, Jolt!_

His brother didn't seem to hear him, but the twins seemed to look in his direction. Amelia whispered in James' ear and he nodded. She walked up to Brainwave and looked around. He knew she couldn't see im, but bent down to see her face.

_Are you Amelia?_

The girl gasped. Her eyes turned bright blue. She turned to her brother and told him to come over.

"Ask him his name," she seemed to whisper to Brainwave.

_Are both of you Jaeda's children?_

James reacted just like his sister had done. He nodded his head.

_Breakout? Goldbeam?_

"Daddy?" the two said in unison.

"Yeah?" said Ryan. He saw his kids standing next to each other holding each others' hands.

"Nothing!" they turned to Brainwave. "Come upstairs." And they ran up the stairs. With hope in both his human heart and his Cybertronian spark, he followed them. The kids had left the door open and Brainwave ran in.

"Are you in?" Amelia asked, holding the doorknob.

_Yeah, I'm here._ Amelia closed the door. She walked towards Brainwave and held out her hands. As she got closer, Brainwave thought she would be disappointed in not being able to see him.

But she could.

Her eyes switched purple and looked at him straight in the face.

"Daddy," she said. "James! This our dad! Our real dad!" James switched his eyes to red and he looked at Brainwave.

"Dad!" He ran up to him. Brainwave thought that he was a ghost, but it seemed as if he was really there when he was around the children. The grabbed him around the neck and hugged him.

_Wait…You're my children?_

"Yeah!" the twins said together. "We're half human, half robot, like you!" Brainwave cried in joy and held the twins close to him. His optics started to drip.

"Don't cry Daddy," said Amelia.

_I'm crying because I'm happy… Does Jaeda remember me?_

"We're not sure…She's never really mentioned you."

_Than how do you know about me?_

"We're your kids; we figured it out," said James. Brainwave laughed.

_Can't argue with _that_ logic!_

"Brainwave…"

He knew that voice.

_No, not now!_

"What is it, Dad?"

"Wake up…"

_Osmium._



Brainwave woke up by the splash of cold water thrown on him. The shock almost left him breathless.

"Amelia! James!" he shouted. He stared up and saw the puzzled faces of Irie and Osmium.

"Who?" Irie spoke.

"My children? How did I…?"

"Irie wasn't supposed to give it to you. Whatever happened between you and your kids was a fake. Just a dream. Nothing else. You just saw what you _wanted _to see," said the old Arach. Brainwave looked at the guilty face of Irie.

"Iridium, why?" The Arach girl looked at him, shocked.

"That's the first time you've really said my name…"

"Don't' change the subject!" Brainwave screamed. "You created a fake world, put me in it, and made me believe that those were my children! Why would you do this to me?!"

Irie sniffed and soon started to cry. Brainwave kept his angry glare on her, feeling no pity.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I thought you'd be happy to see Jaeda! I didn't think you'd see the kids too!" She fell to the ground.

"What you did was unforgivable and unforgettable," said the Mini-con. His voice was stern and almost tore Irie apart.

"Brainwave, I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT!" His voice caused the potions on the shelves behind to fall to the ground and shatter. Mixed potions gave out a vile scent. "I already know my life is gone, I don't need a reminder!"

Irie had nothing more to say. She stayed on the floor, leaving small puddles of tears on the wood below. Brainwave looked at Osmium. The Arach's face was expressionless, but he nodded at Brainwave.

"Come," he said in a calm tone. "Your battle is soon."

"Yes sir," said the Mini-con. He looked at Irie one more time and she looked back. Her eyes had turned a deep blue.

"Whatever happens, I want you back alive," she said.

"Then stop killing me, Irie."

xXx

Author's Note: Never thought Brainwave could make a girl cry, huh? So that's a little reminder to never to mess with his mind when it comes to Jaeda. By the way, did you do the assignment I asked in the previous chapter?


	14. Battle of Forrestra and Last Words

**Chapter XIV**

**The Arachs outside were in an uproar. The quarrel that **was to be between an Arach and a Cybertronian was the best news of action they had ever heard. The arena was made of large trees. The ring was flattened with vines that could hold the _Ark _without tearing one vine. The side of it had trees coming up towards the sky. The Arachs were perched upon the branches of the trees, like seats. The royal family had a small pit made in the "wooden wall" made of soft leaves and black dirt.

At the bottom in the arena, Brainwave was seen with Osmium. He looked around and failed at trying to count how many were watching. His best guess was at three hundred.

"Amazing, isn't it? This place hasn't been used in years, and now, it's time!" said Osmium. Brainwave nodded and looked across the ring to see his opponent. It had silver armor and a thick black sword in its hand. What Brainwave noticed most was the red skin.

"I'm going against the prince?"

"Arsenic is tough. Be careful," said Osmium. He shot a string of web out of his hand and shot up to a branch above.

"Why the prince?!" he shouted, but no response. "Damn it, Oz."

"Welcome, Tree Top!" shouted King Tungsten. The crowd screamed louder. "I invite you to watch what appears to be the best match we have had in a long time! In the left, the metal droid from Cybertron, Brainwave!" The crowd started to boo. Brainwave rolled his optics.

"Screw you, then," he whispered.

"In the right, Prince Arsenic!" The crowd went crazier than ever. "The only rule: Don't kill, just defeat, your opponent! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Arsenic ran as fast as lightening at Brainwave, he couldn't catch it. The spear went through his lower shoulder. The Mini-con screamed out in pain.

"I thought metal droids were tough," said the prince. His face opened to reveal his teeth and it curved into a smile. Without moving it he said "Oh well!" He moved his spear to the left, sending Brainwave falling on his face. The prince of the Arachs crawled on top of him.

"I expected more!" he said. He brought his spear up to strike him in the back. Brainwave spotted one of his spider legs and grabbed it. He pulled forward making Arsenic go backwards. The Arach fell on his back. Brainwave stood up and looked down at the prince.

"Neat trick! But you need to do better," he said. He stuck out his thorn arm and thrust a web towards Brainwave's face. The web stuck to his optics and he tried to increase temperature in his body to burn it off. It took too much time for them to burn because by then the prince had already gotten behind him and almost struck his spear into his back.

"Brainwave!" Irie screamed. Brainwave turned around and saw Arsenic through his half-blocked vision. He grabbed the spear from the Arach's arms and placed it in his own hands.

"All right," said Arsenic, showing his teeth again. "You're _dead_!" He lunged forward at Brainwave. The Mini-con tried to block him with the spear and Arsenic ended up biting the middle of the spear instead. "Give up, Cyber-freak!"

"As _if_!" Brainwave snapped back. He thrust the spear forward and Arsenic was sent back onto the trunks of the trees. He crawled around in circles. Brainwave touched the power points on his hands and was ready to aim. But then he noticed the Arachs in the crowd.

Arsenic had outsmarted him.

If Brainwave had fired at the Arach prince, he would risk hurting the onlookers watching the battle. King Tungsten would never forgive him if that had happened.

After a few times of circling around the Mini-con, Arsenic lunged towards him, teeth bared. He struck at him with such force that Brainwave couldn't block with his spear; I split in half when Arsenic jumped on him. The Arach pinned him down by his hands and feet. He took one of his thorn arms and used it to make Brainwave look up at him.

"I win," he hissed.

"Keep dreaming!" Brainwave activated the power points on his chest and an energon blast busted from his body and sent the spider into the sky. When the prince was sent back down, he was still. Brainwave walked over to the unmoving body and flipped it over. Arsenic's armor was torn from his face and his legs.

"Just do it," he groaned. Brainwave activated his right hand and an energon ball emerged. "Do it!" Brainwave brought the ball forward, aimed at Arsenic's face.

Three seconds had passed and Arsenic opened his eyes. He saw a bright blue ball in his face. Behind it was Brainwave's face, looking at him with a dead stare. The energon ball disappeared and Brainwave held out his hand to help him up.

"_I _win," he said.

Arsenic stared at him for some time and after some time, he had realized he was no longer champion. He held out his thorn arm and Brainwave helped him up.

"Sorry about that," he said. Arsenic seemed to smile.

"Don't worry about it."

There was silence in the crowd. All were surprised that a metal being had won against what was to be their strong and proud race of arachnids. Brainwave looked at the face of Tungsten and Rhenium. They were just as surprised as the ones in the crowd. Astatine was a little more excited than her parents.

"All right, Brainwave!" came a voice in the crowd. Brainwave turned to see Irie cheering him. Osmium got up himself and cheered.

"Well done, my boy!"

Soon, the entire village had joined in the applause. There would be a few areas where Brainwave saw at least one or two Arachs just sitting, staring at him as if it would be a method of killing him.

"I think they like me," said Brainwave. Arsenic laughed.

"Perspective is a great thing, isn't it?"

King Tungsten crawled down the tree trunk and walked up to his son and the Mini-con. Brainwave bowed low as he approached.

"You have proved us all wrong, Cybertronian," he said. "You are welcome to Foresstra."

"Brainwave!" Irie crawled down from the branch and scurried over to Brainwave. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Brainwave wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"You made it!" she said.

"Expect nothing less from Perceptor's Mini-con," he whispered.

"Who?"

"My Creator. I'll tell you later." And, like the king, the rest of the royal family brought themselves down to greet Brainwave properly.

"I never thought this day would come," said Rhenium. Brainwave bowed to her and she did the same. Astatine walked up to Brainwave.

"Your Highness," he said, bowing to her.

"Don't," she said. She held out an opal gem and put it in Brainwave's hands. "You might need it."

"Um, what does it do?"

"You'll see," she smiled. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. Brainwave felt a blush emerging from his face. Osmium tapped him from behind and Brainwave turned around.

"Great show!" he said.

"Thanks, Oz," said the Mini-con. "Just glad I'm not going to be a servant."

"Worse than being sold, huh?"

"You bet your last potion it is!" He gave Osmium a high-five (sort of) and turned to the crowd. He lifted up his hands.

"Yeah!" he shouted. The crowd shouted even louder, except for the ones who still hated him, of course.



Jaeda woke up with a gasp. She had heard the door close downstairs and figured that it was Tara coming to drop off her kids. She stood herself up slowly and put on her slippers. She scooted down to the living room and saw Tara crying, and Ryan was trying to calm her down.

"Tara? What happened?" she said. Tara looked up at her friend, tears coming down like a river.

"They're gone, Jaeda!" she cried. "Amelia and James; they're gone!"

"What? No! They can't be gone!" Jaeda was fixing to cry too. "How-Where did they go?"

"I don't know! Something had grabbed them; it had wings and teeth and those eyes, oh! Blood red eyes! Death was written in them!" Tara fell down to the floor. Jaeda joined her and sat next to her. Both women were crying.

"Who would do this?" said Jaeda. She suddenly recalled her son saying _It was a bug, Mommy! A big bug!_

"No…"

_They're going to kill us!_

"James…"

_Did you hear him? Did you hear Daddy?_

"Amelia…!"

_He said your name…_

"NO!" Jaeda rushed herself out into the backyard with Ryan following her. She sat down in the middle of the grass letting the tears come pouring out like her head was emptying a bucket. Ryan stood above her. "Leave me."

"Jaeda, I-"

"LEAVE ME!" she shouted. Ryan did as he was told and went back into the house to get back to Tara. Jaeda sat there on the grass and dirt crying whatever tears she might have had left. By the times her body couldn't extract any more, she felt like hurting herself. There had to be more tears!

_My mind, my soul, my spirit and body is yours to keep, Jaeda. I love you and nothing will change my mind. Not even if Megatron held me at blaster point. Hmm-hmm! I love you, my brave heart. I'll be back, I swear it. We'll be together again. Count on it…_

"Who are you?" she said to the voice. There was no answer, she didn't expect one. She sat there trying to bring out more tears. She could hear something in her chest. It couldn't be her heart. It had three beats. One strong and two weak beats.

_Boom flub-dub…_

_Boom flub-dub…_

"What's going on?" she whispered, then screamed "What's happening to me?!" Again, no answer. She couldn't take it. She felt like the only being left in the world. In the two minutes she was outside, everyone had seemed to disappear. For the first time in years, she felt real fear.

She felt alone.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. She didn't know what she was sorry about, but she felt to say it. Her strange heart banged out a few more tears and was done letting out any more than was necessary. She commanded the heart to force more, but it was done. It could burst at any moment. The beating pulse became faster and stronger with each demand she gave it. "I'm sorry…Whatever it is, whatever I did, I'm so sorry…"

One more tear had spilled out and her heart had almost stopped. Now it sounded normal. The one strong beat was gone.

_Flub-dub…_

_Flub-dub…_

For a second, everything that had just happened seemed unreal. It was as if her kids were back, her heart was back, the crying stopped, the sadness had gone, and everything was as it was. She had to remind herself over and over again that Tara just told her that her kids were missing. A bug of human size had grabbed them and taken them to Lord knows where.

"Jaeda, I just called your brother. He'll be here in an hour," said Ryan from the house.

Mike!

Jaeda hadn't spoken to her older brother in years! She nearly forgot about him. "Did you tell him about the kids?"

"Yeah, and he's bringing your dad over too!"

George Scotts; her father and she hadn't seen or spoken to him in a while as well! Knowing that man, he would probably bring along her mom too, Emily.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll make you some coffee if you'd like," said Ryan. Jaeda stood up and brushed off the grass and dirt from her skirt.

"No thanks," she said. "I'll be okay." As far as Jaeda could tell, things were happening fast. Something was screaming in the back of her head, but the memory wouldn't come out. Something blocked it; didn't want it to be seen or heard. She ran towards the house and went inside to find Tara, still bringing out the last of her tears, sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay yet, Tara?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask.

"Not really. The thing that took your kids was right there in front of me, and I could do a _thing_! I feel so guilty about this."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Ryan. "That thing was probably going to kill you even if you had moved an inch!"

"How do you know?"

"It was scary looking, wasn't it?"

"Heck yeah, it was!" Tara said. She grabbed another tissue beside her to get the last tear coming down her face.

"Then there you go!"

_It was a bug, Mommy! A big bug!_

xXx

Author's Note: I'm tellin' ya! It's a big ass bug! *ahem* Sorry...I decided to give Jaeda an episode to speed things up a bit. Hope it wasn't too far. ;)


	15. Ain't Nothin' But A Hound Dog

Chapter XV

"**Brother? Are you still here?"**

"I'm here, sister."

"It's so dark. Where are you?"

"Follow the sound."

Amelia stood up in the darkness. She couldn't tell if she had her eyes closed; that's how dark it was. Shivers kept running through her body as she walked forward to follow her brother's voice. She put her hands out in front of her to see if it would help. A few more steps and her hands touched solid metal.

"Amelia?" She felt the metal vibrate a little as the sound came. She looked up and two bright blue eyes had appeared. "Amelia? Is that you?"

"Brother?" she gasped. "You're…You're…"

"A robot, I know," said the metal body. He wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist and held her. She let out a small whimper as soon as he had his arms around her.

"Don't be scared, sister," he said. "This is how I'm supposed to be. You're supposed to be metal too." He ran his hand through her hair.

"Brother, I'm scared. Where are we?"

James switched his optics to infra-red and looked around. The first thing he saw had scared him because he had seen his sister's face in an entirely different way. Her eyes were white and the rest of her body was red and orange. He stared around to see the rest of the room, which also seemed red, and gave the description to his sister.

"It's a prison," he said. "There's bars as thick as telephone poles and the walls are made of both concrete, rock, and steel. Behind the bars is a door, and it has a weird symbol on it. I can't really see it."

"We're in prison? I'm too young!" Amelia's five-year-old came out.

"We're okay though. We don't have to be scared," said James, thinking he should be saying this to himself instead.

"Mommy's probably dead from worrying!"

"Don't say that."

"We'll never see her again!"

"Don't say that!"

"We'll never get out!"

"STOP!"

Amelia looked at her brother's eyes, now changed back to blue. She could see he was thinking about escape too.

"We _will_ get out of here. We'll see Mom again." He hugged Amelia even tighter. "When we find out who did this, we're gonna give him a smack-down." Amelia laughed.

"But this is totally different than fighting Uncle Jolt, you know," she said. James titanium lips kissed her on the forehead.

"I know. But it might be just as fun!"



Brainwave looked at the old ship in front of him. It was the probably the most wrecked and out-of-date ship he'd would ever see in his life cycle. Doors and hatches were missing, the paint job was close to being completely scraped off, and he was just lucky that the monitors weren't cracked when he would have to get it up and running again.

"I know, it's not much," said Osmium. "It came here about, oh… five billion years ago. We've kept our records in order."

"This is like some kind of hand-me-down from Radio Shack," Brainwave mumbled.

"Radio who?" Irie said.

"Nothing," Brainwave replied. He perched himself up on the left wing of the ship. "Have you guys used this for anything at all?"

"Nope. Most of us forgot it was even here," said Osmium, smiling.

"What are you, billions of years old?" Brainwave smirked.

"Nine billion, two hundred eighty-four million, four thousand seventy-six, five hundred and two to be exact. But my birthday's next week," Osmium laughed. Irie snickered and the Mini-con looked back at the ship.

"I stand corrected," he muttered.

"Though, I think I may have lived long enough," said the old Arach. "I'll give myself a few more years and I'll be done."

"How many years does an Arach live, actually?"

"At least five hundred," said Irie. "But it sounds to me like Osmium is over-doing the potion. He calls it Immortal Intense. I'm never going to take that stuff!"

Brainwave walked across the wing over to the wide-open hatch and looked inside. Vines were crawling in every direction, like snakes. It would be a miracle if he had this ship going again.

"You know, the king wants to help you with this," said Osmium.

"Tell him thanks! I'm gonna need it."

"What are you going to do?" said Irie.

"First thing I gotta do is some spring cleaning."

"Some what?"

"Humans call it 'spring cleaning' because in the spring time, that's the best time there is to clean. My comment is that whatever was cleaned sure looks a heck of a lot better than it did in winter or summer."

"Oh…" Irie, like everyone else, wasn't used to Brainwave's choice of words. "Well, if you're 'spring cleaning', then I guess you need a female's touch. I'm in!" Irie said. Brainwave motioned a hand towards her to come inside.

"Then come right on in!" He touched a single point on his chest and, because of the computer that he was hooked up to twelve years ago, his body played the song _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley.

"What in the name of Tungsten and Rhenium is _that_?!" screamed Osmium over the song.

"It's music!" Brainwave shouted back. "Another great thing from the humans! _You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend o' mine_!"

"Not bad! I can see why you liked it there!" said Irie. Brainwave started to dance around the place while Irie was watching, just laughing herself to death.

"_When they said you was high-classed, well that was just a lie!_" he sang. Then both Irie and he sang "_You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend o' mine!_"

Osmium crawled down the tree trunk and said "Enjoy yourselves."

"Don't worry then!" Brainwave said back.

xXx

Author's Note: *sings with Brainwave and Irie* I just had to put that in there! Brainwave might be high-tech, but he old school! Whoo! _You ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend o' mine!_


	16. The Babysitters

Chapter XVI

"**I don't what else to do," Jaeda cried. Her dad put one **arm around her and gave her a half-hug. Her brother sat across from both of them and Ryan stood up next to Jaeda.

"We'll find them, sweetie," her dad said. Jaeda looked at him. Her vision was blurred by the tears she tried to fight back, but they still found their way to the world.

"I'm not too sure," Jaeda cried. "Tara said they disappeared; some_thing_ stole them. It wasn't a person."

"What did it look like again?" Mike said.

"She said it was like a human-sized bug. I haven't heard anything like that," said Jaeda. She turned to her dad. "Have they made any kind of mutant bugs over at the Labs?"

"My area is astronomy, not biology," he replied. "But if someone had made mutant insects, we would've known." He looked at Ryan, who seemed almost paralyzed and deep in thought at the same time.

"Ryan, are you okay?" said Mike, also looking at him. Before he could answer, the phone rang and Ryan went to get it.

He picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"Ryan, was it? It's been years."

"How'd you get this number?" Ryan whispered so Jaeda couldn't hear.

"Your kids gave it to me. By the way, how are they?"

"You should know."

"Are you even sure they're _your _children?" the mystery person said through the line.

"Shut up!" Ryan hissed. He looked behind to see if anyone was listening in. They were still on the couch trying to comfort Jaeda. "I know they aren't mine. But do you know who they belong to?"

"I have an idea," the voice giggled. "Though I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it."

"Surprise me later, then. I have a job for you."

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess! Uh…hmm…Wait a second. I'm not baby-sitting, am I?"

"Yep. They're at the Alcatraz, the prison rock on the West Coast. Don't let them push you around."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm a _Decepticon_! Not a caretaker!" the voice screamed so loud that Ryan had to take his ear away from the phone. He heard the person sigh at the other end. "Fine. But this better be worth what you're paying me."

"Trust me, it's enough."

"Ryan, can you get me a juice?" Jaeda said from the living room.

"I gotta go. The wife's calling."

"Don't let her beat you, kid," said a different voice on the line. Ryan heard the first voice say "Will you get out of here?!" then brought his voice back. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Until then, Cyclonus."



"Okay, we have no idea how to get out and no idea where we are. We've been stolen by something we didn't see and obviously put us here. Mom and Ryan are probably having the entire navy force looking for us and we're trapped in the dark. Did I miss anything?" James listed.

"We're half robot," Amelia pointed out.

"Somewhere near the point," James grumbled. A silence sounded through for a few seconds until Amelia decided to break that.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"Beats me," James said softly. "Who would even steal us in the first place."

"Someone jealous," a different voice boomed. James sat up straight and looked in the direction the voice came from. He looked up through the darkness to see two green lights looking at him and his sister.

"What do you mean jealous?" Amelia spoke up.

"I mean jealous, envious, resentful, hates the fact that you're not who he wants you to be," the voice explained. But it only ended up in confusing the children more.

"Well, _who's _jealous?" James asked.

"For now, we're going to call him Wasp. If you really knew who he was, you'd go to tears."

"And I don't feel like cleaning up after a flood," came a completely different voice. James felt footsteps and looked up. Next to the two green lights stood two more green lights. James and Amelia finally realized that these were eyes. "Wasp's got us baby-sitting a couple of kids that aren't-"

"Shush!" said the first one. "They're not supposed to know until he gets here!"

"I don't give a _slag_ about these kids!" screamed the second. "They should've gone offline stellar cycles ago!"

"I couldn't agree more, and you know that. We just have to follow orders."

"Can someone please tell me who Wasp is?!" Amelia screamed. James stared at her with whatever light was given off from the two robots' eyes.

"Wasp is the one who stuck ya here," said the second.

"Yeah, we got that," Amelia snapped. The robot ignored her and continued.

"Did you know he used to be human? He gave that up just to live, and apparently to be with someone and he got that."

"You mean, Wasp loved someone?"

"Still does. But now he's angry at her," said the first.

"Why?"

"We can't tell you; we have orders not to."

"But that's not fair! This America and we have rights!" James shouted. The two robots bellowed with laughter.

"Rights?! Please! We aren't even _from _here!" the second one laughed. "Whatever humans right you have don't apply to us. You have _nothing_!" He laughed some more. It sounded a bit crazy the way he did it.

Amelia wanted to continue conversation. "Is there a light switch somewhere?" she asked.

"This the Alcatraz, sweetie," said the crazy robot. "Built at least one hundred fifty years ago. Do you think there's a light switch?"

"Aren't there tours?" James hoped.

"We've closed off the island," said the other. "Whatever human gets within a few miles is sent back just by giving a transmission that there's a disease on the island. How gullible the first ones were!" The two robots laughed again. The maniacal spoke up again.

"But since you insist-" A cannon on his arm sparked up, but did not fire. "-this might be enough." The purple light shined to each corner of the room, showing the children's wardens as two three story robots; one being a helicopter and another as an army tank.

"We haven't officially met, have we?" said the maniacal 'bot. "I'm Cyclonus. " He gave a bow and then pointed to his partner. "And this is Demolisher." The tank 'bot just grumbled and stared at the kids.

"Uh… I'm James, and this is Amelia." James was afraid to give their names. He didn't know what these two could do to him and his sister, but he had no choice.

"Pleasure," said Cyclonus. "Wasp will be here tomorrow. Whatever questions we can't answer, he'll tell you."

"Okay," said Amelia.

"But! if we give you information about us, you need to give information about yourselves," said Demolisher. "Fair trade. So, our turn; who are your parents?"

James sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Ryan Garrison is our dad."

"We already know that," Cyclonus whispered. James didn't like how the robot was smiling. "Who's the mom?"

"Jaeda."

"Jaeda who?" Demolisher's eyes became interested.

James took a deep breath. "Jaeda Scotts."

"_Scotts_?!" Cyclonus shouted. "The little brat that took down the _Nemesis_?! Does she have any idea how much in repair that cost us?!"

xXx

Author's Note: XD I just had to do it! Cyclonus with a meltdown, who doesn't like it? (He's the Armada Cyclonus, if you didn't catch that yet) Let's all point and laugh at him!


	17. Flat Top Hill

**Chapter XVII**

**King Tungsten had at least forty or fifty other Arachs **helping Brainwave in repairing the old ship. After some time, Brainwave had found the name; the _Redeco_. Strange name for a ship, but Brainwave didn't care, as long as it could get him to Earth.

During recovery and cleaning, at least half the Arachs were complaining about helping a "metal droid" to get back to where he wanted to be.

"I should be in the palace, protecting the king from the likes of _him_," said one named Bismuth. Unfortunately for him, Brainwave head him.

"If you want to complain, take to the king,' he said to the Arach. "I'm sure he'd give you a few good choice of words if you had said this to him."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"According to Tungsten, he does!" Iridium backed him up. "Now get back to work!"

"Irie, you don't have to be loud about it," said Brainwave. Bismuth muttered something and continued hauling away thick vines. "Irie, why do they all hate me?"

"They're probably just jealous. I mean, you beat the prince, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see why they still have to say it right in front of me. It's always better if the one being envied at isn't around." Brainwave shoved another vine away as Irie had cut it in half. He pulled it off with a loud rip and pushed it off to reveal the controls. They were surprisingly small to him, compared to the other ships he had seen on Cybertron. He pushed away some more vines and saw the symbol at the top of the controls. He smiled and looked at the symbol on his shoulder. They were exactly the same and Brainwave had realized that this was a Mini-con ship. That was why it so small!

He pulled himself into the mainframe and the ship hummed to life. Every Arach stopped whatever they were doing and watched the lights come on. Brainwave searched through the ships records while he charged it up.

"_Redeco_. This ship was used for Mini-con Rescue team of Mirage, Blacker, and Firelight. _Redeco _can camouflage depending on its environment, hence its name." Brainwave took a pause as he found the greatest fact he could. "One of the two surviving ships in the Great War of Cybertron."

"What was the other one?" Irie asked. A few other Arachs looked up at the Mini-con at the controls to hear the answer.

"The one ship that hauled Optimus and his best team over to the Decepticon fleet and endured every one of their attacks.

"The _Arc_."

The Arachs whispered to each other and Brainwave continued researched. He smiled.

"Get this!" he said. "This ship cam back and forth through this star system to rescue Arachs used in the War. They were the ones responsible for giving the secrets to resurrecting metal, therefore, enhancing our medical facilities."

The Arachs went into an uproar and Irie started to clap. The others clapped along with her. Bismuth spoke up.

"Wait a second; we helped a couple of metal freaks in their war?"

"That's right!" said Brainwave. "If it weren't for you, our kind would be extinct."

"I wish it was!" Bismuth shouted. The other Arachs booed him and threw pieces of vines at him. Irie laughed and Brainwave continued recharging the ship.

"And if you didn't give us the potions needed, you wouldn't have your armor today. That's pure Cybertron steel you're wearing." Bismuth looked at his plating and cursed himself. He didn't like the fact that his friend was made of metal, but he still thanked the Cybertronians for the metal.

"So when's this thing going to fly?" said Irie.

"But we still gotta clean it," said an Arach in the crowd.

"Hey, if you don't want to come with me, I suggest you all get out!" Brainwave shouted. The Arachs were confused, but did just as they told him Irie stopped and said "Before you go." She grabbed Brainwave's face and kissed him on the cheek. The Mini-con felt flushed. Irie then seemed to smile. "For good luck."

"Um, thanks," Brainwave choked. He tried to think of Jaeda so he wouldn't blush so much. "Say bye to Osmium for me."

"Will do. Bye!" She scattered off with the rest of the Arachs. Brainwave turned to the controls and pressed a button that said "Auto-Clean". The ship started to glow and the vines left on the surface and inside where burned and fizzled out until not a piece was left. The Mini-con grabbed controls to go to manual.

"So long, Foresstra!" he whooped. The rockets flared to life. Outside, the Arachs below him gave out a chorus of good-byes and good lucks.

He was on his way home.



"Jaeda, this is the fifth time you've called the police. If they find anything, they'll tell us, okay?" Ryan tried to comfort his wife, but she was as cold as a naked dog in the middle of winter, smack dab in the North Pole.

"I can't stop thinking about them," she cried. "They must be so scared."

Ryan sighed. This was going to be difficult. The phone rang behind him and he ran to it as if he was saved by the bell. He picked it up and whispered "Hello?"

"Get your chassis down here _now_!" Cyclonus screamed over the line. "For one, these kids are yours. Two, you kidnapped 'em. And three, _they're annoying_! They ask way to many questions that you told us not to answer!"

"Could you keep it down? My wife's having a breakdown."

"Like you even care for her! We know it's Jaeda."

"What?!" Ryan nearly screamed. He turned to see if Jaeda had heard him and went back to the phone and whispered "How'd you find out?"

"Your _kids_! Speaking of, _get over here_! They're yours!" Then Cyclonus talked to the children. "Hey! That's not a toy, that's a gun! Didn't mama teach you anything?!"

Ryan sighed. "Give me some time to make up an excuse and I'll come."

"Then think fast!" Dial tone.

Ryan hung as well and walked back to Jaeda. Already she had seven tissues used up and laying on the kitchen table.

"The office needs me for a business meeting. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"You're going?" Jaeda looked up from her box of Puffs Plus. "Is it vacation, or…?"

"It's vacation. I'm sorry"

"No, no, it's okay," Jaeda said. She sniffed some more.

"You'll be okay without me?"

Jaeda nodded.

"You sure? I don't have time for jokes right now."

"Yes, yes! Go! If I need anyone, I'll call Tara." Ryan nodded. He leaned forward to hug her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back," he said. He ran upstairs to act like he was packing. Jaeda rubbed her forehead were Ryan had just kissed her. She looked at her hand and it started to glow red on her fingertips. Something was definitely wrong here.

She waited for Ryan to leave and called Tara.

"Hey, girl! You doin' okay?" Tara said over the phone. She tried to sound happy to make Jaeda cheer up a bit.

"Yeah, a little," Jaeda groaned. "Listen, I want you and Jolt to take me somewhere, just to get my mind straight for a bit. You can bring Aurora along too."

"Sure!" Tara agreed. "Where is it?"

"It's Flat Top Hill."

"Okay, do you want us to pick you up, or do we meet you over there?"

"I'll meet you there. Bring some snacks too."

"Sounds great! I'll get the two ready. Hey, Jolt!" Tara hung up right after that, leaving a monotonic hum on the other end of the line. Jaeda smiled and hung up too. She got herself ready and jumped into her car.



Jaeda had no idea why she wanted to go to Flat Top. She just felt like she should. She remembered one time when she was younger that the mountain didn't even have a name yet. It was just a hill to most people, but a flat mountain to others, hence Flat Top Hill. But some still wanted to say Flat Top _Mountain_. Jaeda was more on the "Hill" side.

She drove up half-way to the top, where most cars are supposed to park. There were no other cars parked, so she knew she had beaten Tara to the Hill…Mountain…whatever! She walked the rest of the way up to the flat surface of the Hill and looked around. It seemed do familiar to her. Not in a sense that she had been here before, but something else. She stood at the edge where there was only grass and sand that was poured onto it. Further in front of her was the forest of trees that covered Flat Top. In her eyes, lights began to shimmer and figures started to appear. She looked to the right of her and saw two glowing shadows. She couldn't make out what they were. But they started to speak.

_It's great, isn't it? _That one was a girl's voice. It was around the middle teenage years, Jaeda guessed. The other spoke.

_Yeah. I never see anything like this on Cybertron. _The voice didn't sound human. _Everything's light there. I like seeing the separation between the dark and the light. It's kind of mesmerizing._

_Focuses on one area; is that what you like? _Jaeda saw the other figure nod his head. _Tell me, what' s Cybertron like?_

"AH!" Jaeda's head suddenly went into a spiral and she fell on her knees. Her hands covered over her head, as if to stop it from exploding. "Stop talking!" But the figures couldn't hear her.

_I'm not sure if I should answer. For one, I wasn't online enough to find out. And two, Prime might get mad at me if I told an alien about Cybertron. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!_

_I get it. But remember, until you get back, _you're _the alien on this planet. If I went to Cybertron with you, then you can call me an alien._

"Please stop!" Jaeda shouted. Her heart beat faster and she heard the three-beat pulse return.

_Boom flub-dub…_

_Boom flub-dub…_

Jaeda looked back up to see the two light shadows standing in front of her. She wanted to lash out and get them to stop, but she couldn't even move. Her body didn't allow her to. "Stop it!"

_You know, you never answered my question the other night._

"What question?" Jaeda thought she went crazy when she asked two inexistent beings something.

_I'm still not sure if I want to explain it._

"What is it? Tell me!"

_Well, I just wanted to hear from you. I went to a couple of online dictionaries and a lot of them said different things. What's your opinion?_

_Um…_

"What was the question?" The one beat that was the strongest was now the only beat she could hear.

_I think I would describe it as a feeling, an emotion. Sometimes it comes in different ways. You could get nausea. I know, it doesn't sound great, but I've never heard of someone throwing up at it. It's usually a weird feeling in your stomach; or tank in your case. You feel like you two are the only ones there in the area. They say that's true love, but I don't believe it. And it's usually called love at first sight._

_Stop there._

Jaeda saw the girl figure look up at the "boy".

She spoke again. _Are you okay? Did I say something I shouldn't have?_

"The question…" Jaeda's vision started to become blurry with dizziness. She saw a few fuzzy dots as well.

_No. _The boy stopped for a second. _Remember when I first saw you?_

_How could I _forget_? _The girl laughed. The boy remained still.

_Well, the two you described was what happened to me. I became half-blind even. I felt that I should always be close to you, no matter what._

_So that's why you got frustrated with the manager?_

_Yeah, I guess. I know this all sounds a little silly; a robot falling in love with a human, but it's all true._ Jaeda saw the girl figure step closer to the boy. She put her hand on his lower jaw and moved his head to look at her.

_I think that's really sweet…I've never had someone love me before._

_So…you don't mind?_

The girl seemed to hug the boy. The boy moved back a bit in surprise. Jaeda's vision was suddenly going black. She heard one last thing and she fell to the ground.

_Not at all__…_

xXx

Author's Note: Whoa! I couldn't stop making this chapter! Each time my mom or my sis tried to bug me, I tried to ignore them just to keep the emotion inside me to write it up. Hope this chapter was pretty spooky! OoooOOOOooo!!!


	18. Chicago

Chapter XVIII

"**Miss Jaeda? Why are you crying?" Aurora spoke. **

"I don't know," she said, wiping tears from her face. The vision she saw meant something incredibly important to her. She knew that. What she didn't know was _why_. If it wasn't important, then why would she see it in the first place?

"Is it James and Amelia?" Aurora said in her usual cutesy way. Jaeda looked down at her.

"It might. I'm not sure."

Amelia sighed and laid down across her lap. "You know, I'm sure they're okay." Jaeda smiled. "I was once lost in the woods before. You wanna know what happened?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Someone came looking for me. He was with Daddy and Mommy. They got real help. Why didn't the police come over to help you find them?"

Jaeda was shocked. Aurora was definitely smarter than a three year old! She thought for a bit, knowing Aurora had a reason for saying this.

"Who was the man that helped?"

"It was Mommy's old boyfriend from a long time ago. I think his name was Eddie. She said they acted like they were dating in fourth grade."

Something was connecting. This child had a reason for this say, or maybe it was God giving her some riddles by speaking through the kid. Either way, this whole thing was driving her insane. She started to recall what her kids had said to her. They said that their dad had said her name. But Ryan didn't say anything. She remembered the time when she ran into her backyard, where it was the first time she had heard her heart beat three times. Even back when James fell and said that a giant bug had attacked him. What the nurse had said to her about James's strange reaction to the lobby. He had said something was after them.

"Wasp," she whispered. It didn't come from her, but it came from her mouth. Something else had said it.



Wasp twitched. He heard something faint.

"Are you…okay?" Amelia said softly.

"Someone said my name," he growled. The twins behind the bars looked at one another. Wasp continued. "Slag it, she _knows_!"

"Ryan, who-?"

"First of all, I'm not Ryan. I'm Wasp. Besides, Ryan wasn't my name before I turned into this. It was Kenneth, Kenneth Rodgers." He spat at the ground and flew off to his guards outside.

"That was fast," said Cyclonus. "They already give you a hard time, and I lasted much longer than you. I'm ashamed o' you, pal."

"Shut up!" Wasp snarled. "Jaeda knows. I heard her say my name."

"Which name?" Demolisher said, confused.

"My _name_! She said my name; Wasp!" the insect yelled. "Honestly, Demolisher, I don't know how you call yourself a good follower."

The big green and brown 'bot turned away, vowing he wouldn't say anything more in this conversation.

"So, you think Jaeda might find them here?" said Cyclonus. "If she does, I'm giving her such a wallop-"

"That'll be unnecessary," Wasp interrupted. "I've got a better torture for her."

"Like what? And don't you dare tell me-!"

"In time, Cyclonus."

"I told you not to say that!"



Jaeda had run off back home, leaving Aurora to tell her parents where she had gone. Once she got back, she started searching through all of her drawers to find something to help her to where her kids might've gone. She searched Ryan's side of the room and found something very useful.

A brochure to Alcatraz.

She didn't want to believe that Ryan had taken his own children, but she had no choice. Knowing she was probably crazy to do this, she looked up online to when the next plane to California was. All were booked and she decided to take it a step at a time. She saw an opening to a plane going to Chicago and took it. She made a reservation at a hotel near the airport and got her self ready for a cross-country trip.

"Now I know I'm crazy," she said to herself. "My husband stole our kids, I'm thinking a three year old is sending me a message, and I've had paranormal experiences between myself and my twins. What else have I left out?" Saying "Wasp" for some unknown reason was one.

She shook her head to get the thoughts away so she could pack.

Three hours later, she arrived at the airport, waiting for someone to call her plane. She heard "Flight 119, now boarding" and rushed to the doors. She handed her luggage to the men responsible and got on the plane. She was seated next to a man about fifty years old, and looked like he was staring out into space; probably daydreaming.

She did the same, but brought out her iPod so she could daydream with the song. She searched over to a song she heard twelve years ago and listened.

'_Cause we only got one night. Double your pleasure, double your fun. And dance, forever, ever, ever…Forever, ever, ever…Forever, ever, ever…_

She listened over and over again. A dream went through her mind. She was looking at this gold and blue being. It wasn't human. Was it a robot? Yes! _Yes! _It was a robot! Dancing with her in her room as the song played.

_And I won't let you fall, girl. Let you fall, girl. Oh-oh, oh-oh…_

Let this last… she wished, please…

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Jaeda got out of her fantasy world and almost cursed the man who ruined it. It was the one who sat a seat away from her.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But, and this is going to sound crazy, I think you should take a look at the news there." He pointed to the television above and Jaeda looked. Something was going on at Alcatraz.

"_Right now, California has some news they'd like to give us. Stacie_?

"_Thank you, Charlie. Well, the news has been buzzing around like wildfire since the fisherman brought it up. He says he was out looking for a good patch of water to fish for until he saw this_." She turned around, showing the Alcatraz behind her. On the island were two large figures. "_We've tried to get close to the island, but apparently, they seemed to be guarded by these machines. No one knows when or how they got here, but- Oh! Someone's going to the island_!" Sure enough, Jaeda saw a frigate heading for Alcatraz. One of the figures moved and it's arm pointed to the ship. A beam shot from it, destroying the frigate and she heard screams coming from the reporter's side of the ocean.

"_All right! That's it_!" The figure that shot down the ship seemed to say that. He threw his arms up in the air. "_Anyone else wanna have a go?! I could do this all day if I wanted to, but crazy enough, I don't feel like it_!"

"_Stacie? What's going on over there_?" the first reporter showed his head, splitting the screen. Stacie seemed to go into a shock as she kept looking at the camera and back at the robot.

"_I'm not sure! The robotic guard seems to be talking, but more like it's human than robot_!"

The other robot slapped his partner upside the head. "_Nice goin', wind bag_," it said. "_We weren't supposed to talk_!"

"_You got any better ideas_?!" Then he turned his head over to the ship that Stacie was on. "_Looks like we missed one_." He gave out a maniacal cackle and aimed towards the ship. Stacie gave out a cry and the last thing on the screen was a purple laser shot and fire. Then the screen went fuzzy.

"_Stacie? Can you hear me_?" Charlie cried.

Jaeda turned from the TV and stared down. The man noticed this and said "I told you it was crazy. I just thought you might needed to see it. Again, I don't know why."

"Thank you," Jaeda said, not looking at him. The man grunted and laid back in his seat. Jaeda looked back up at the television for a last time.

"_Well, um_…" Charlie was lost for words. He sniffed and tried not to cry. "_Looks like another has gone form this world. Uh, Bill_?" He was talking to the cameraman. "_Let's darken the screen, I want a moment of silence, please. Let's remember her_."

The screen darkened to black and Jaeda could tell some of the people working there were scrambling to look for some pictures or videos of Stacie to remember her as she had just died.

"Who would do this?" she said. "What were those things and…why were they with James and Amelia?" She knew it was crazy to talk to herself, but what else did she have to lose? She tried to get rid of the thought of her kids one last time and go to her fantasy world, but her iPod blared at her:

Low battery. Try later…

So much for that.

She tried staring out the window, seeing all the cars on the highways and interstates. Then came the trees and nothing else was to be seen. Jaeda looked at the sky to see if there were any birds she could spot. Then she thought she was stupid because a bird, a sane bird anyway, would never fly close to an airplane. To make time go away, she fell asleep.



As soon as Jaeda got off, she grabbed her luggage and walked out of the airport. She ran down a few streets with two suitcases and looked for a cab. She called, whistled, and even waved her hands to get someone's attention. She did get some attention, but it was more like a couple of drunk men rather than a cab driver. By the time twenty taxis had gone by, the twenty-first finally noticed her. She thanked the man and put her things in the trunk of the car. She put herself in the back seat and asked the driver to go to Crystal Motel. He nodded and drove forward. It didn't take long, though, to get to traffic. Apparently, a fire truck was on its way and crashed, stretching across the entire street. The cars were backed up for miles.

"Okay, where's Crystal Motel?" Jaeda said to the driver.

"Walk two miles down this road and take a right to Adam Street. Keep going until you see the sign to the motel. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jaeda got out her wallet and gave three dollars and a fifty cent tip to the driver. She got out of the car and popped open the trunk. She grabbed her suitcases and looked across the roads. This was going to be a long walk. But she needed the exercise anyway.

She only walked half a mile down into the heart of Chicago. Her legs felt like they were about to snap off. She was persuaded to go faster when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked to see two men that seemed to follow her. But Jaeda didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she kept turning corners, not knowing exactly where she was going. She looked back every few seconds to see if they were actually stalkers. And it turned out that they were.

She took other turns and quickened her pace a bit. She heard the men do the same. So she started to run and they ran after her saying "Yo! Where you goin?!" She dodged cars stuck in traffic and went down an alley. It was a dead end. By the time she figured that out, the stalkers were already behind her. They stood there with the worst smiles Jaeda ever saw.

"Nowhere to go?" said one. He moved towards her. "Don't resist, or I'll kill you. Darius!" The other man moved so quick that Jaeda had only realized he moved until she was held against the wall by his hands. "Search her! There's gotta be money somewhere!" This was a moment where Jaeda felt like she should've listened to herself when she said "Don't dress pretty". Too late now.

The men were already taking off her jacket to try and find something worth their while. They found a few bracelets made of fake diamonds, but that was all. Frustrated, one man held her to the wall while the other searched her suitcase, throwing out all her clothes.

"This girl got nothing!" he said, shoving the suitcase aside. Angry, he shoved his partner aside and held Jaeda with his own strength. "Oh well." He chuckled. "Let's have fun."

"Get away from her!" a voice shouted. Both attacker and victim looked to whoever had said that. He wasn't entirely visible it was just his eyes; bright golden eyes.

"You ain't boss o' me!" said the man against Jaeda.

"I know that I'm high enough in class and skill to be bossing you around," said the savior. "Now let her go."

"Make me! Darius! Let's get 'im!" He let go of Jaeda and Darius stood up, pulling a knife out. His partner grabbed a gun. As for the figure, he stuck a hand out and a blue ball emerged from his hand. It shot straight forward and knocked down both of the men.

"I believe I said 'Get away from her'," said the man. The attackers jumped up in fear and ran past him, down the street and almost got ran over because the traffic started up. Jaeda's rescuer walked up to her, still not totally visible.

"Need any help?" he said.

"No, no," said Jaeda. "I got it." She dropped down to pick up her clothes off the trash-covered ground, trying to brush off all the chicken leftovers and pieces of receipts and something she didn't want to think about, but it was definitely from an animal!

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" Then she thought about it for a second. "I lied; I need help."

The man chuckled and stepped down to her. In the light that was above them, Jaeda saw him for what felt like wasn't the first time. It was a Mini-con.

"Um, my name's Jaeda," she said. The blue-and-gold Mini-con looked up at her. "What's your name?"

He smiled and simply said "Brainwave."

"Hmm!" said Jaeda, smiling back. "Nice name. I'm Jaeda. Jaeda Garrison."

"Your name's Jaeda?" The Mini-con looked shocked to hear it.

"Yeah. At least that's what my record says," she laughed. Brainwave didn't, though.

"Well, it's just that…Nah, forget it."

"What? Tell me."

"You'll laugh."

Jaeda scooted closer to him. "No I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm twenty-seven years old."

Brainwave chuckled. "I guess. I tell you then; I knew a girl once, a long time ago." He sighed at the thought of it.

"You miss her, don't you?" Jaeda tried to sound as sympathetic as she could.

"Yeah," said Brainwave. A sad look wiped across his face. "I haven't seen her in twelve years. She's already moved on and had a husband and kids."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I might get over it." He paused to think about what he actually just said. "But then again…I might not."

There was a still silence, broken by a car horn, trying to get a pedestrian to hurry up and get out of the street.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Brainwave," said Jaeda, standing up after she got her suitcase fitted again.

"I could carry that if you'd like," said Brainwave, also getting up.

"Oh, no. You've done enough, really."

"Come on! You call threatening off a couple of jumpers 'enough'? Least I could do is carry your bags." He seemed determine enough.

"But…won't you get in trouble?"

"With who? The three Mini-cons back at the ship I used to crash here? They don't mind at all. I think one actually couldn't _wait _to get rid of me."

"Oh…" Jaeda thought for another excuse. No matter what, she didn't like the idea to bring a stranger along with her. "Fine." She gave up. "I'm going to Crystal Motel. It's at least half a mile from here. Think you can handle that?"

"You're looking at a Mini-con who just spent three days with mutant spiders in space while trying to get here and battled their prince at that. Of course I can carry a few bags!"

Jaeda stared at him with a confused look. "Mutant spiders?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

On the way to the Motel, Brainwave told her about when he first met the girl. Jaeda was fascinated by every detail he gave. She even laughed at when she told how Irie had used a potion to change her appearance to think she was the girl. Whenever she asked for the girl's name, he said he couldn't tell her. It was just plain irritating.

They made it after what felt like only a few minutes, but was actually half an hour. Jaeda walked inside and Brainwave followed her with her bags. He waited by the front door as she was getting her room key. She came back and said "Do you think you could help me carry these up? They just told me the elevator's broken."

"Um, sure!" said Brainwave. He bent down to pick up the bags. "Which floor?"

"The room number is 264," said Jaeda, looking at her room key. "That's all it really says. I don't know the floor number since they don't go in any order here. (Like if the key has the number three by it, means it's on the third floor.)"

"That's easy!" said Brainwave. "let's see, there's 52 rooms on each floor so that makes 264 on the…fifth floor!"

"Amazing!" Jaeda exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"Simple calculations. Not that hard for me," Brainwave smiled. "To the fifth floor!" He started humming _William Tell Overture_ as they marched up the steps. Jaeda was getting tired as soon as they reached the third floor. Brainwave had to carry her on his back the rest of the way.

When they reached the floor, Jaeda slowly handed Brainwave the room key, still laying on his back. She looked to the side and saw a couple walk out of their room. They were laughing and talking until they spotted a woman on the back of a Mini-con. They stared at them for a long time and Jaeda tried to figure out what they were thinking. Finally, Brainwave opened the door and walked inside. He put the bags near the window on the other side of the room and laid an exhausted Jaeda on one of the beds. He sat down on the edge of it, looking at her.

"I can tell," he said. Jaeda looked over back at him.

"What?" she moaned.

"You're worried about something," Brainwave replied. "Can you tell me, or is it too personal?"

Jaeda didn't know which category to fall under. Her missing kids _were _something personal, you wouldn't tell a stranger. But Jaeda also felt that Brainwave knowing might be a good thing.

"Well, as you know, I'm married," she started out.

"Garrison."

"_Ryan _Garrison. We met at the publishing office when I was getting a story printed up. I'll tell you about that later, though. We went out on dates for a couple of years and decided to get married. Now we have two kids, twins in fact, James and Amelia." She looked at Brainwave, thinking she saw him twitch a bit. She ignored it and continued. "The past week has been really strange to them. My son, James, was minding his own business when we went to the park, until he was bitten by…something, and he starts to act up a bit. Amelia, God bless her, snuck out of the house and walked all by herself to the hospital James was put in!"

"By herself?!"

"Yes! So then, James' nurse came by to drop them off and she said the kids were freaking out about something that was going to kill them both."

"Did you leave them alone at the house, or is Ryan with them now?"

"Actually, two days ago, I left them with a friend of the family, but she came back saying they were kidnapped."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Now my husband has disappeared, which gives me reason to believe he took them."

"What kind of guy steals his own children?"

"Beats me. But I found out where they are: Alcatraz. But I'm scared to go."

"Why?"

"Do you watch TV?" Jaeda's voice raised.

"I've only been here for three hours!" Brainwave defended himself. "Cut me some slack!"

Jaeda sighed and grabbed the remote and TV guide on the desk next to the bed and looked for the news. She turned it to the channel and ordered Brainwave to watch.

"_By now, five ships have gone down along with sixteen fishing boats as they were all trying to get to the Alcatraz, but have had no luck due to the mysterious figures. Our last footage of it was shot several hours ago that gave proof that these things were alive."_

They reviewed the Stacie incident that Jaeda had seen on the plane.

"Wait a slaggin' cycle!" Brainwave shouted. "I know those two!"

"They're friends of yours?!" Jaeda was fixing to boot him out the door, and possibly the hotel, but she didn't have the strength.

"No, no. They're Decepticons; the scum of Cybertron!"

"But why are they at Alcatraz?"

"Think Jaeda," said Brainwave, leaning towards her. "Who _else _is at the rock?"

It took Jaeda only a few short seconds of thought and figured out what the Mini-con was saying. "No way!" she screamed. "Why would he be working for Decepticons?"

"I think you have it the other way around."

"But-"

"_Hold on, folks_," said the reporter on TV, interrupting Jaeda. "_We have a call coming in. Hello?_

'_I have two messages to give out. First one's for those who dare come close to Alcatraz.'_" Jaeda knew that voice before from somewhere she couldn't remember. "_'Whoever comes near will be shot on sight, no hesitations.'_

"_Who are you? What do you want?_" said the reporter.

"'_I have reasons. Now, this message is for one individual. Her name is Jaeda Scotts. Dear Jaeda, we've been through a lot, but I'm afraid this is going to have to be it. I bet you're on your way right now to get them, but you'll only end up wishing you hadn't come. But you'll also wish you'd had never met _him_! If you come, I'll kill your children._"

"Monster!" Jaeda shouted to the voice. She could hear herself crying as she screamed at him. "Give me back my son and daughter!"

"'_All in good time, Jaeda. That's right, I can hear you. I've been in your head so many times, it tickles.'_

"What do you want?"

"'_Can't tell you. You know how much I hate paparazzi, they're like roaches, they never leave you alone.'_

"_Hello? Who are you? Hello? He-He hung up!_" said the reporter. "_In this case, Jaeda, we all wish you the best of luck. We hope you can get your children back. Now to the forecast. There's-_"

Brainwave turned off the TV before the reporter could say anything more. He looked at Jaeda; laid on the bed, but curled up in a ball, no doubt she was thinking about James and Amelia.

"I'll help you," he whispered into her ear. "We'll get them back."

"Thank you…" Jaeda whispered back, and fell to sleep.

xXx

Author's Note: This is, like, _the _longest chapter I've ever written. And I'm sorry, I know the random man on the plane was a bit much, but I'm no Stephanie Meyer, you know!


	19. We interrupt your reading for a Q 'n' A

**We interrupt your reading for a short question and answer:**

1. How are Jaeda's and Brainwave's children even get born in the first place?

_The merge on book one is actually the cause. Brainwave's energon, acting as his DNA, mixed Jaeda's own DNA. The process of the twins took at least seven years. Yes, it's a long time, but human and Mini-con are separate species, which is why it took so long. Don't worry, kids won't be born each time they kiss, alright?_

2. Will Brainwave ever attempt to tell Jaeda the truth?

_No. He believes that it takes time for memories to come back. If he tries to tell her everything, her mind will, in a way, fizzle out on her. So we just have to wait and see._

3. How come Jaeda couldn't remember Brainwave at all and suddenly gets these memories?

_Wasp took control of Jaeda's mind and sort of jumbled up her memories. Some deleted completely, and some remained. The ones that were deleted are now coming back to Jaeda, now that her kids are experiencing changes and Brainwave got closer and closer to Earth (which had an affect on Jaeda's Cybertronian side)._

4. What's Wasp planning to do on James and Amelia?

_Oh! Like I'm seriously gonna give that away!_

5. How did the Arach names come to be?

_Have you not paid attention in science class? The Arach names come straight from the periodic table!_

6. Final question: What was the stone that was handed to Brainwave by Princess Astatine?

_That, dear interviewer, is another secret._

Can you tell me?

_No._

Why not?

_It'll ruin the whole thing!_

**We now return to the rest of **_**Brainwave: Reunion…**_

_(As soon as I get the next chapter printed up!)_


	20. Transformation

**Chapter XIX**

**Jaeda woke up as soon as her room phone rang in her **ear. She hated that about hotels; the phones gave you a _big _head-ache. She tried to reach for it, since she was still in a sleep mode. She picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Garrison. This is your wake-up call. Today's forecast is high 69 and 5 percent chance of rain today," said the computerized voice on the other line. Jaeda put the phone back down.

"Whatever," she moaned. She tried to get up, but something across her waist had held her down. She turned on the lamp and was surprised to see Brainwave in stasis right next to her! His arm was wrapped around her waist. Jaeda tried not to laugh, but she couldn't really help it. She took a few minutes to make the laugh go away.

"Uh…B-Brainwave?" she stuttered. She had a bit more laugh left in her. "T-time to wake up."

He didn't move. He might have flinched just a tad, but he was still even so.

"Brainwave," Jaeda said in a sing-song voice. She took her left arm and tried to shake him a bit. Only his shoulder moved. "Brainwave, come on. Wake up!"

"Nnnnn…" the Mini-con groaned. To Jaeda it sounded kind of metallic. She shook him harder.

"Get off me, please?" she said. Brainwave still didn't move. "All right. I even said please! Now get off!"

"No!" Brainwave moaned. "You're warm."

"Brainwave!" Jaeda laughed. "Come on, get off!"

"I don't wanna…" Brainwave sounded like a four-year old.

"I'm getting security," said Jaeda reaching again for the phone. In three point two seconds, Brainwave was off the bed and trying to straighten himself out.

"Okay, okay," he said. "I'm-I'm off."

Jaeda shot a playful glare at him. "Thank you," she said, and put the phone back down. She pulled away the covers and walked to the bags that were next to Brainwave. She zipped it open and grabbed her day clothes out.

"I'm changing in the bathroom," she said. "If you walk in, I swear to God…"

"Hey, I just fell asleep in the same bed, okay?" Brainwave shot back. "Or did you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Oh…" Jaeda didn't want to say she would rather him sleep on the floor, because another side said it was okay that he did. "It's fine, really."

"Then no problems," Brainwave concluded. "I won't look."

Jaeda smiled and walked into the bathroom. She kept wondering what was going on in the back of her mind. And it wasn't just only her mind; it was her entire body. One half of her was Jaeda, the other half felt like it was Brainwave. _What a weird week _she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, she walked out and was in a purple long-sleeve shirt and tight black pants. She looked ahead and saw Brainwave staring out the window into Chicago.

"We're not going sight-seeing," said Jaeda, knowing what he was thinking. Brainwave turned around and smiled.

"You look good," he said. Then he quickly changed the subject. "I know, I know. I've never been to Chicago, so I was just thinking…"

"But I'm not here for just travel," Jaeda snapped.

"We're here to find the kids," he said. Jaeda was fixed on his sentence.

"You say it like their _your _kids, too," she said.

"Uh…_Your _kids. Sorry," Brainwave stuttered. "I just…lost my processor for a second there."

"Sure," Jaeda sighed. She grabbed her jacket that laid on top of the bed and slipped it on. She zipped up her suitcase on the ground and picked it up. "We going?"

"You work fast, don't you?" Brainwave laughed.

"These are my kids we're talking about," she said. "I want them back as soon as possible." She strained to lift the bags, still a bit tired.

"Want me to get those?" Brainwave offered.

"Please?"

Brainwave chuckled and grabbed the bags from Jaeda's hands and lifted them up with ease. "Where to, Miss Garrison?"

"Just call me Jaeda, all right?"

"Oh, so you forgive me?"

"Yes, yes I do," Jaeda smiled. "And we're going to get a cab to the airport. We're going to Vegas."

_Viva Las Vegas! _Brainwave had another recording of Elvis Presley stuck inside his CPU. Jaeda couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You are too much, you know that?" she said through the laugh.

_I'm gonna keep on the run, I'm gonna have some fun! If it costs me every last dime._

"Okay, you're done," Jaeda said with her final laugh. She figured out where the off button was almost instantly and whacked her hand on the side of Brainwave's neck.

"Oh, man, I like that song," he whined.



Jaeda somehow obtained wandering eyes and looked around the plane to see if anyone else was looking at her and the Mini-con sitting next to her. She wanted to say something, to break the tension, but she couldn't get a word out.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Alcatraz?" Brainwave whispered to her.

"I don't know," she said. "I didn't exactly plan on bringing a Cybertronian with me."

"So…if I wasn't here, what would you still do?"

He had her beat.

"I have no idea," she said, regretting that Brainwave was right. "I never even think that I could get this far without someone killing me. By the way, thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome," Brainwave smiled. "Let's start with the first stage, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do we get by Demolisher and Cyclonus? The two big guys at the front?"

"The Decepticons? Um…I don't know. Are they gullible."

"Cyclonus might be, but Demolisher is so loyal he probably won't fall for a lot."

"Then he'll just have to fall," Jaeda smiled wickedly.

"You're creeping me out," Brainwave whimpered. "What do you mean by 'he'll just have to fall'?"

Jaeda cuffed her hands and brought them to Brainwave's audio receivers. As she whispered, Brainwave's smile got bigger and bigger.

"You sure we're gonna make it past?" he said.

"We're like the size of Barbie dolls compared to them," said Jaeda. "I think we'll make it."

"We'll see," Brainwave sighed. The two stayed quiet for a while. Jaeda looked over at Brainwave; it almost seemed like he struggling against something. She could see him tense up a bit.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Something's happened," he whispered. Then he whispered so low that Jaeda couldn't hear him. "I lost James' signal."



"Let go of him!" Amelia screamed. "Don't do this!"

"Shut up, will ya?" Wasp screeched. He had James by the arm and was taking him to a secret room. Amelia was trying to fight Wasp, begging for him to let go of her brother.

"Don't hurt him!" Amelia yelled back. "Give me back my brother!" She kept hitting Wasp on his leg with no effect.

"Let go, child!" Wasp had had it up to here. He took his right arm and smacked Amelia, forcing her to fall to the ground. She put her hand on her face and felt thick water. She brought her hand back to her face and looked at it. It wasn't completely blood; some of it was a light purple liquid mixed with it. Amelia screamed at the sight of it.

"Kids," Wasp complained, and continued with taking James to the room. The door slammed with a loud thump and Wasp pushed James over into a pod. James whined and tried to run back out of the pod, but Wasp had already shut the door.

"Let me out!" James' voice was muffled behind the thick glass. "I wanna go home!"

"In time," Wasp said, a low growl emerging from his throat. He pressed a few buttons and flipped a switches. The inside of the pod glowed and James was looking around, wondering what was going to happen.

"Get me outta here!" James yelled. The light captured him and he felt his body morphing. His body became a bit larger and his vision seemed more enhanced. His whole body became metal and steel thorns were growing from his arms, legs, and the top of his head. (The ones on his head weren't placed straight up like a Mohawk, they were pulled back like it was his original hair.) The metal changed color to black and green (a very good mix of colors), though most of his body was black; his lower arms, lower legs and feet, his helmet that them emerged as well, his hands and part of his chest. The rest of him was green. His eyes were first a blue color but then, in one blink, became red as blood.

"I think we're finished here," Wasp giggled. He flipped the main switch to the pod and it shut down. The glass opened, releasing steam first. James crawled out, breathing pretty hard. "What's your name, child?"

"Breakout…" James moaned. Wasp flashed a wicked, jagged-teeth smile. Everything was going as planned.

"Welcome home, fellow Decepticon," he hissed.

xXx

Author's Note: I was just in love how Brainwave was right next to Jaeda! X3 Like most author's do, I pictured it as a scene from a movie and tried to put enough detail as I could in there so people could get the whole picture. As for the Breakout transformation, that's the first time I've ever come up with his design. I want to make the kids look somwhat like their father, you know? Plus, I'm watching _Batman Forever _while I was making this, so it might be better than I had hoped it could be. And the part where the telephone told her about the weather, that's what happened to me and my roommates when we went on a field trip to Atlanta. Funny as heck!

Send a review! I haven't had one in a while and I ain't feelin' any love...:'(


	21. Your Turn, Amelia

**Chapter XX**

"**Viva Las Vegas, baby!" Brainwave whooped as he got **off the plane. He was obviously excited; jumping around and spinning in a few circles. Jaeda laughed at how childish he looked. She was slowly getting off the plane, waiting for her bags to show up.

"Brainwave, could you stop that?" she said. "I think people are staring."

"Does it _look _like I care what people think?" Brainwave shot her a look. He would hold this expression until he received an answer.

Jaeda sighed. "I guess."

"Good." He turned back to his silliness. _Bright light city, gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire!_

"Will you quit it with the Elvis?" Jaeda laughed anyway.

_Got a lotta money that's ready to burn! So get those stakes up higher._

Jaeda tried to ignore the sound he was making as he was still skipping around. She saw a few kids getting off the plane looking at Brainwave and some even joined him in the pointless jumping. Jaeda looked around the site as others got off. In her day-dreaming, someone behind her pushed her aside in one of those rude ways a prep at school would bump into you.

"Excuse me," said Jaeda, hoping the man would notice. He turned around, but Jaeda couldn't see his face.

"My apologies," he said in a scratchy voice. This scared Jaeda right down to the center and she was paralyzed, but only for a second. The man turned back around and walked off. _That was weird _Jaeda thought. As she tried to figure out what the man's problem was, she was distracted by Brainwave and the other children singing _Viva Las Vegas_.

"Brainwave, come on!" Jaeda shouted to him. "We have to go!" Brainwave shut off the song and said bye to the kids, who were whining and begging for another song. Instead, their parents called them over, but they still whined.

"Will you behave for at least ten minutes?" Jaeda whispered harshly at him.

"Can't help that I'm so much fun!" Brainwave teased.

"You're _so_ not fun."

"Wanna bet?" He moved his fingers near her waist.

"Don't you _even _dare!" Jaeda growled.

"I will!"

"No!"

"You asked for it!" He moved his fingers wildly, tickling Jaeda. She dropped her purse at the tickle attack and tried to get him to stop. She was begging through her laughs for him to let go.

"Stop it!" she screamed. "I said stop, please!" Brainwave, having his fun, stopped tickling Jaeda and brought his hands back to his sides. Jaeda took in a few breaths and grabbed her purse off the ground. "Don't _ever_…do that, again."

"Okay," Brainwave giggled.

"You are such a child," Jaeda scowled. "But at least you're making me laugh."

"So…I'm fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure…" Jaeda groaned, and walked over to the man who held her bags. Brainwave, being a gentle-bot, carried the bags for her as if he were a butler. Jaeda gave a polite thanks and they walked off to get a cab. The next destination: a casino.

Before Brainwave even got in the cab, he stood looking up at the sky.

"Come on," Jaeda beckoned. "Let's go." Brainwave stood motionless.

"Damn," he said. "Lost Amelia, too."



"Whoa. What happened to _him_?" said Demolisher, staring at the new James.

"Since he's half Cybertronian ,I figured I could make some use out of him," Wasp explained. "And, thanks to my power, he believes himself to be a Decepticon."

"Turn my brother back!" Amelia screeched. Tears started to flow down her eyes.

Wasp turned and shot her a wicked grin. "Your turn, my dear."

"NO!"

Wasp ignored her (as best he could) and grabbed her arm so tightly, she was bleeding energon. He took her to the same room and inside the same pod where her slightly older twin brother had changed. Wasp shoved her in there and she hit her head against the side of the pod.

"Don't do this!" she screamed.

"Oh, no," said Wasp. "I think I will!" He flipped the switch to the pod and Amelia was trapped in light. Her skin turned a gold and silver color. Her hair turned stiff and became straight metal. Her lower arms and legs sprouted gray thorns that looked like they were from Batman and her face turned dark silver. She grew only a few inches taller and the power inside of her grew. Lower arms and legs (except the thorns) became enlarged, became metal, and was colored gold. Her upper limbs were a bright sienna. Her "hair" and eyes were also sienna. But her eyes changed quickly from the dark gold to a cherry red in an instant. Figuring she was finished transforming, he turned off the pod and allowed her to break through. She fell to the ground and wanted to lay there for just a bit while her pulse came back to realign with her body.

"What is your name, my dear?" Wasp hissed.

"My name…" Amelia moaned "is Goldbeam…"

xXx

Author's Note: Aw, crappit, Amelia's gone, too... What a sick man-bot Wasp is. By the way, his human name is still Ken, from the first book. He just changed it so Jaeda wouldn't find out. And how 'bout that tickle fight? XD Viva Las Vegas!


	22. Punked!

Chapter XXI

"**Why here?" Brainwave whined. "I'm not a gambling guy, **you know."

"You don't have to do anything," said Jaeda. "I'm not a gambler myself, but this was what I found on short notice. I'm surprised that a simple hotel was filled up. We can just watch."

"Fine," Brainwave mumbled. He didn't like any games that had money bets involved with it. It seemed to him like it was just blind, stupid, doo-dah, clueless luck that drove these people to give away their money like that. Almost like Decepticons.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" said Jaeda. "I think they have some-"

"Brainwave!" a voice shouted. "Is that _you_?"

The gold-and-blue Mini-con turned around to see an old friend of his.

"Hotwire?!" he exclaimed.

"In the derma plating!" the blue Mini-con said back. He ran forward and the two gave each other a hug.

"Dude! I haven't seen you since the _Nemesis _went ka-bloomy!" said Hotwire, releasing the hug. "How'd you get out?"

"Well, I went inside to rescue Perceptor, and…" The Mini-con rambled on how he had saved his Creator and what happened after the explosion. Hotwire was amazed at how a single Mini-con could go through all that.

"So what's with you and Jaeda?" he said when Brainwave was done story telling. "Are you two…?"

Brainwave shoved and whispered so Jaeda couldn't hear. "She doesn't remember," he said. "I know for a fact that she accidentally married Wasp, the telepathic creep. He's done something to erase all memory of me."

"And you're not gonna tell her a thing?"

"She needs to remember by herself," Brainwave whispered lower.

"So why are you even with her if she can't remember?"

"I'm giving her some time. And you know what we say about time!"

"It comes with a jet engine!" The two Mini-cons laughed at their joke. Jaeda asked what was funny, so, being the "fun" one, Brainwave told her. Jaeda cracked up.

"You'll never stop telling jokes, will you?" she said.

"Knowing Brainwave?" said Hotwire. "Most likely _not_! Hey, can I speak to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure!"

Brainwave grabbed Hotwire by the arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I'm gonna show her around," Hotwire replied. "Or did you think I was gonna tell her?"

"By all means, don't you dare tell her!"

"All right, all right," Hotwire said impatiently, then to Jaeda. "I'll be your tour guide for a bit. Is that cool?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Jaeda. Hotwire bowed, just for entertainment, and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" he said. He whispered to Brainwave "Want me to leave you alone with those two over there?" He pointed to two girls who seemed to admire Brainwave. "If Jaeda doesn't remember, want me to hook you up with those two?"

Brainwave snarled, "I've been through Hell and back trying to get to Jaeda. There's no way I'm turning on her now." Then he looked at the two girls for a second. "I'll talk to them, but that's it."

"It's your call, bro," said Hotwire with a shrug. "Okay, Jaeda! Let me show you the greatest spot around here…"

Instead of Brainwave going to the girls, they actually came to _him_! And strangely enough, they knew him.

"You're that one who got lost in space, huh?"

"How'd you get back here?"

Brainwave smiled. Maybe a few seconds away from Jaeda couldn't hurt. So he told how he just barely escaped. The girls were amazed at how good he could tell a story. One, who's name was Harper, said that she'd rather have him for a history teacher than the one she has right now in high school. The other, Michelle, said he'd be better as an English teacher. At first, Brainwave was comfortable talking to the girls, but when they got closer, everything felt like it was going downhill.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Michelle asked, touching Brainwave's leg.

"Uh, I-" he stuttered.

"No way!" Harper cried. "He likes me more. Don't you, sweetie?"

"Actually-"

"Excuse us for a second," said Harper. She grabbed her friend and stood behind a pillar to talk. Their voices changed and didn't sound likes human girls at all!

"The spark is wrong with you, Frenzy?!" said "Harper". "We're supposed to kill him, not _date _him!"

"Hey, I'm just getting into character, 'kay?" the so-called "Michelle" said. "I thought we could kill him when we got up to the room."

Harper's eye twitched. "_What_…did you just say?"

"Forget it, Rumble!" Michelle shouted. "You are so perverted! Let's just get him somewhere quiet so they're no witnesses."

"Much better…"

The two imposters rewired their voices to sound like teenage girls again while one was mumbling "This is _so _cliché in times like this!" They walked back to Brainwave and asked "Do you want to go get something to eat? They don't have any energon here."

"Uh, actually, I'm waiting on someone," Brainwave replied, hoping that would scare them away.

"Who?" Harper said in a good-cop-bad-cop kind of way.

"This girl who's with a friend of mine; Jaeda."

"Wait, who's-?"

"We'll be right back," Michelle said nervously, shoving Harper back behind the pillar.

"What was that for?" Harper whispered harshly.

"He's talking about Jaeda Scotts!"

"The brunette with the freaky kids?"

"Yes! Wasp said she'd be with him! Oh, this is just too great! We can kill them both at once!"

"Frenzy, you are one twisted little robot…I like it!" The two nodded at each other and peeked at Brainwave from behind the pillar to see if he was still there. Right before they were about to step out, Hotwire came back with Jaeda. "Blast!"

"She says she's tired," said Hotwire. Jaeda nodded and yawned.

"Carry me?" she said sheepishly. Brainwave chuckled and scooped her up in his arms. "Thanks."

"This is it," said Rumble. He moved forward. "Let's get 'em!"

Frenzy pulled him back. "Not yet! There's too many people here. Can't you see the police guy at the craps table?"

"I hate the government…"

"Then you should belong in the sixties."

"Straight up."

They saw Brainwave carry Jaeda up the steps to the hotel side of the casino. Secretly, they followed right behind them. They tried to keep a safe distance so Brainwave wouldn't hear them. Once Brainwave opened the door to a room and walked inside, Rumble checked the number.

"It's 122," he said. "Let's come back later, so they're asleep when we kill 'em."

"But I can't wait that long!" Frenzy complained.

"You're not a sparkling anymore," his brother said. "Now let's get outta here before someone sees us."

"Uh, hello? We're still femmes." Rumble looked at himself.

"Oh. Right. My bad."



One in the morning; they had to be asleep by now. Rumble scouted ahead to make sure the coast was clear and motioned his red brother to follow. Sadly, Frenzy made more noise than Rumble did.

"Will you keep quiet?" he whispered. "This is a hunting search, not a marching band!"

"There's no one up here, so why bother?"

Rumble just sighed and both Mini-cons walked on. They looked at each room number to find it. Took them a while, but they finally found the room.

"Got it!" Frenzy nearly shouted. Rumble covered up the red Mini-con's mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard that.

"People are sleeping and I'd like to keep it that way," he said. He let go of Frenzy's mouth.

"Sleeping? In _Vegas_?" Frenzy scoffed. "Get real, bro!"

The Mini-cons sneaked in front of the door and Rumble tried to pick it open. He heard the tumblers and silently opened the door. He and his brother walked in, seeing two shapes laying in one bed.

"Aw, how cute!" Frenzy silently teased. Rumble chuckled and took out a gun, as well as his brother. They moved towards the bed and Frenzy turned on the light. Rumble quickly removed the sheet covers only to find a couple of pillows, and a note attached to it:

_Joke's on you!_

"Grah!" Rumble shouted. "They tricked us! Brainwave knew all along!"

"What do you mean?" his brother said, confused. Rumble pointed to the pillows and handed Frenzy the note.

"No slaggin' way!" he said. "We were so good at acting as hookers, too!"

"Call Wasp," Rumble ordered. "We need to find out what the next move's gonna be."

"We just got punked, didn't we?"

xXx

Author's Note: Congradulations, boys; you've just been punked! That's why you should never, ever, ever, _EVER _underestimate Brainwave. He _is _Perceptor's Mini-con, after all XP **Review, my peeps and uh...non-peeps...Is that even right?!**


	23. Memory

Chapter XXII

"**Priceless! Ha-ha! I wish we stayed long enough to see **their faces!" Brainwave laughed. He and Jaeda were inside the back of a semi truck that was going to California. It wasn't too dark in there, thanks to Brainwave's power points on his body. Jaeda, on the other hand, was extremely nervous. To her, it was still pretty dark. She was surrounded by huge boxes that were filled with fish that gave off a really unpleasant odor, and she was a little claustrophobic. Strangely enough, Brainwave wasn't making her feel any better.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "How'd you know they were Decepticon Mini-cons in the first place?"

"They forgot to hide their energy signature," Brainwave chuckled. "And the Decepticons say they're more superior than us. Ha! I'd like to see them try it again!"

"And _I'd _like to see my kids, thank you very much," Jaeda sighed. Brainwave stopped laughing and looked at her. With his better vision, he could see that Jaeda was obviously thinking a lot about them. And, just to comfort her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and gave her a hug.

"It'll be okay," he whispered. "You'll see."

Jaeda wasn't sure. Wasp said he would kill James and Amelia if she even came close, but she was darn positive that it was a bluff. Besides, the "Ryan" side of Wasp couldn't kill his own children…right? But Jaeda shook her head a bit so she wouldn't think to hard on it. She moved her hand so it wouldn't fall asleep on her and it found its way to a point on Brainwave's chest. It glowed a bright blue and hummed softly. She then moved her other hand to behind his back and felt something, like a small stone.

_A science field trip, fun? Get real, guys._

"Carter?" said Jaeda. She could've sworn she heard him!

_This here holds the great power of evolution in any robotics! Now, without further ado, I give you the dawn of new era in science and science-fiction. I give you…Sparx!_

"The museum…"

"What?" Brainwave broke through her thoughts. "What did you say?"

Jaeda looked up into the Mini-con's golden optics. There seemed to be some sense of finality in there. Like his face had said "Yes! Almost there!"

_What do you mean 'he's sad? _Tara's voice. _How can you even tell?_

Unconsciously, Jaeda said back "I can hear it, Tara… He's been hurt real badly, I can tell…"

_Girl, you have _lost it_…_

"Jaeda, are you okay?" Brainwave tried to get her attention, but she didn't answer. He took his hands to under her jaw and moved her face so he could see it. Her eyes were a swirl of colors, like an-

"Opal!" Brainwave screamed. He removed Jaeda's hand from his back and she suddenly fainted. He grabbed out of his back the gem that Princess Astatine give him. "So that's what it does." He looked at Jaeda, laying on a box of salmon. "Sorry 'bout that, Jaeda." He reached out and grabbed Jaeda by the waist. She was as limp as a rag doll, so he had to be extremely careful to lay her back on his chest. "Sweet dreams, princess."



"We're dead, we're dead," Frenzy panted. "We're dead, we're so dead. Forget life 'cause we're _DEAD!_"

"Shut up!" Rumble smacked his brother on the side of his head. The red Mini-con flinched while the blue one tried to think of the best way to explain to Wasp how two simple targets had escaped. Ah, screw it, there _was _no good way to explain it! He dialed the frequency on his com-link and radioed Wasp.

"We might as well commit suicide!" Frenzy whined.

"Hush up, already!" his blur brother said. "If we're lucky, he'll-Hey, Wasp! Yeah, it's me, Rumble…Well, uh, heh-heh…Funny story…about that, actually, um…Well, you see, they kinda…sorta…got away."

_WHAT?!_

Rumble leaned back. Even Frenzy could hear Wasp via Rumble's com-link! _You stupid, unreliable excuses for Decepticons! I should have your sparks for this!_

"Wow," Frenzy whispered to only his brother. "Who died and made _him _Megatron?"

Rumble whispered so Wasp couldn't hear. "I think Megatron."

_I heard that, you two! Get back to Alcatraz! Chances are they've already made it past the border! On the double!_

"Yes sir…" Rumble said in a complaining way. He shut off the com-link and turned to his brother. "You were right."

"'Bout what?"

"Forget life; we're dead."



Jaeda didn't want to wake up. It was too warm for any human to want to get up. She opened her eyes instead and wondered where she was at. Something held her body in secured form, but she didn't know what it was. To find out, she looked up and saw Brainwave's calm, sleeping face. It was strange to see him like this. Usually he looked so childish when he was awake, but now, he looked more mature. She figured she'd never see a moment like this again, so she tried to ingrain the image into her head. She moved her hands just slightly and her left palm landed on a power point on Brainwave's chest. She could swear she hear humming from the point, but also a moan from Brainwave.

"I haven't felt that from you in years," he said softly. Jaeda looked to see his face as his optics opened up slowly and a smile grew across his face.

"What happened to me?" she said, remembering the visions she was getting.

"I think it was this," Brainwave replied holding up the opal. "This was given to me by Princess Astatine from Foresstra. She said I would need it, but she didn't tell me what it could do."

"Well, did you figure it out?"

"I think so. When you touched it, you started getting clearer memories of me."

"Memories?" Jaeda scoffed. "I've only known you for, like, three days!"

"Quite the opposite; you first met me twelve years ago in a museum at New York City."

"You're lying."

"I'm not! Here, touch the stone." He held out the opal and Jaeda stared at for a bit, unsure of what might happen. The two sides of her, both Jaeda and Brainwave, finally agreed with one another and told her to touch the stone. She obeyed and held it in her palm. Her vision went into a whirlwind and she received and image at a museum. There was her and Tara, looking at the boring statues set up for the exhibits. They ran past them after a short time and walked into a room that was filled with people sitting on bleachers around a ring. She and Tara took their own seats close enough to see. There was Mr. Archibald O'Neil, giving his introduction speech. After that, he had called Jaeda up to test Brainwave's solidness. The Mini-con looked exactly the same as he will twelve years from this image.

The next scene was at her fifteenth birthday. Her two friends, both sides of the family, and even her brother was there to celebrate it. Her dad told her he had a surprise. Once she asked what it was, the doorbell rang and her dad went to answer it. With a smile on his face, he said "Now! Here's your present!" Everyone ran outside to see what George had gotten his youngest child for her birthday. She was hoisted up into a semi truck and saw, in the back of it, was a box larger than her, draped over by a brown cloth. She removed and saw Brainwave before her. "OHMYGOD!" Jaeda screamed in her vision. Then another flash; another vision.

Flat Top Hill.

This was the second time Jaeda had seen the repeat of this, but this time, she knew what it meant. She could feel her actual twenty-seven-year old self cry. Then, the worst memory Brainwave could ever have her remember.

The _Nemesis_.

At first, she saw Megatron stand before her, asking her questions about Brainwave and where he was. She could feel Wasp's dark, cold lips kissing her, controlling her, making her answer every question. Except for this one: "Will you stay with the prisoners, or will you with Wasp tonight?" That was when she felt Wasp kiss her behind the ear whispering "I promise we'll have fun…" Both the visionary Jaeda and the real Jaeda said "The Mini-cons" and felt Wasp's reaction to it. She was dragged down to the stockade filled with the Autobots' Mini-con's. Then, she could see Wasp change his voice from his to a boy she knew in high school; Ken. But now the real Jaeda knew better and knew that Ken is Wasp and Wasp is Ryan. He said one last thing to her, about Megatron's question, that it was actually to live or to die. The visionary Jaeda boldly said "I'd rather die protecting the All Spark, to keep it form the likes of you." A few cheers came from the Mini-cons and Wasp growled "Just like a worthless, _pathetic_, AUTOBOT!"

Her vision flashed again, and this time, she was kissing Brainwave. She felt the energon rush, she felt his power, she felt everything! That was stopped when Optimus shouted that the ship was going to explode. Brainwave and Jaeda were about to hitch a ride in Rodimus when Brainwave suddenly got out. Rodimus drove off into deep space, leaving Brainwave behind. She called after her Mini-con, but he didn't come back. Once Optimus Prime, he Mini-cons, her father and brother, and Rodimus were in safe distance…

The _Nemesis _self-destructed.

"_STOPPIT_!"

Brainwave took away the opal from Jaeda's hands. She was breathing pretty heavily, trying to catch up with the worst memory of her life. She looked at Brainwave as if she were about to kill him.

"You left me," she said.

"To save my Creator," Brainwave said in nearly a whisper.

"You _left _me!" Jaeda screeched a few octaves higher. She reached out to grab Brainwave's neck, but he was still stronger than her. He gripped Jaeda's wrists and waited for her strength to die down.

"You left me, you son of a bitch!"

"The term is _glitch_." That just made Jaeda even angrier. She flailed about, trying to get Brainwave to release her, but he stayed where he was. After a few minutes, Jaeda was tired of fighting him.

"Why?" she panted. "Why did you leave me?"

"I left to save Perceptor," Brainwave answered. "I swore to myself that I would come back and be with you. I didn't want to leave you, but there was a part of me that needed to save my Creator. It's just how we're made. Look at me, Jaeda." The girl slowly moved her head to look. Her face was drowned in tears and was blush-red all over. "When I'm without you, I might as well be dead. Another second is like a year of torture to me when you're not there. You make all the pain go away. Oh, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Jaeda sobbed.

"Take me back, Jaeda," Brainwave whispered in her ear. "If you don't have me, I'll never forgive myself."

If there was ever a time a Mini-con could cry, this was it; drops of energon came from his optics and wiped down on his chest. Jaeda could see that he has been hurt more than someone like this should ever be. She saw how everything that Wasp had switched around had hurt him in the highest. She would make sure Wasp would pay for what he did to her lover.

"Come back," she said through her tears. "Come back with me. You're my children's father, I know it. Let's be a family, like we've wanted. Let's be together."

Brainwave shot a smile between his tearful face. "A family."

xXx

Author's Note: *sniff* Hold on a sec, folks...*takes tissue and blows* Oh, God...I didn't know that I could make such a good scene like this. I *sniff* think I just blew a tear duct. If anyone else feels emotional right now, please review. I want to know everyone's feelin' me on this...Oh crap...*blows in tissue*


	24. Decoy

Chapter XXIII

"**NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Wasp threw a boulder **in the two Mini-cons' direction. "YOU TWO!"

The red and blue brothers flinched and looked up at their master. "Yes…sir…?"

"This is all your fault!" Wasp screeched, nearly breaking their audio circuits. "If you had done everything you were supposed to, _none _of this would've happened!"

"What's he so upset about?" Demolisher whispered to Cyclonus. The helicopter shrugged.

"I think he's having either a _break_down or a _melt_down," he said back. Wasp grabbed Rumble by the neck and held him up, choking the poor thing. "Or it could be both! HA HA HA!"

"Shut up!" Wasp said, flashing his deadly gaze in their direction. "You two are supposed to be with the kids!"

"They're doin' fine," Demolisher assured. "You'd be surprised at how many ships they've taken down. We didn't even _see _the submarine, did we?"

"Nope!" Cyclonus agreed. "Completely oblivious!"

Wasp growled. How was it that two large Decepticons, that were supposed to be of Megatron's finest, were now worth no more than scrap because a couple of half-human, half-Cybertronian children could now beat them at seeing a man-made machine like a submarine?

"Why is it that if a leader needs something done right, they _always _have to it by themselves?!" He threw Rumble to the side and hit him against the steel wall. His brother helped him back up. The little blue Mini-con was now bleeding a large amount of energon.

"You okay?" Frenzy said.

"You haven't been this nice since the time Ravage nearly tore me apart."

Wasp's eyes grew wider. "What did you say, Rumble?"

"Uh…I said to Frenzy that he hadn't been nice to me since Ravage took me apart."

"Ravage…Of _course_!" He slapped his hand to his head, wondering why he didn't think of it in the first place. "How stupid of me!"

"Check it out," Cyclonus whispered. "Wasp is having a blonde moment. Ha-ha!" At that moment, a gun was fired to his back.

"Don't talk about Leader that way!" said a small voice.

"Thank you, Breakout. That'll be all," said Wasp with a large smile. "Where is your sister?"

"Goldbeam's on post, like you wished, sir."

"What is she doing?"

At the front of the Alcatraz, Goldbeam was staring out into the city, looking at all the tall buildings and the cars speed by and sometimes there were sirens chasing after those cars. She wondered why she was even like this in the first place. Wasn't there someone out there for her? The thought suddenly changed as Wasp stepped outside to greet her. Her thoughts changed from curiosity to "I am a Decepticon. It is in my power to kill every organic I see before me."

"That's it, Goldbeam," Wasp purred. "You belong here. There's nothing out there but humans that want to use you as experiments and want to control you. Or, in a more useful way, _tame _you."

"I can_not _be tamed!" Goldbeam shouted to Wasp.

"Of course not, my dear," he hissed. "Now, come inside. Your job is done here. I have a different assignment for you and your brother."

"What kind of assignment?"

"It's a surprise."



Brainwave was the first to wake up this time. He didn't wake up from the sound of boats from outside, but more from the smell of the sea. Where were they, exactly? Ignoring the thought, he smiled down at the still sleeping Jaeda. He'd seen this before when the girl was fifteen. For old times sake, he said "Wake-y, wake-y, Jaeda!"

The girl moved only a bit and groaned. She opened up her eyes and looked at Brainwave. She chuckled and said "Did we oversleep again?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" Brainwave laughed and stood up, making Jaeda get off him and sit there, rubbing the sleep form her eyes and yawning the rest of it away. She looked around at the labeled boxes that surrounded them.

"Are we still in the fish truck?" she said.

"Yep!" the Mini-con replied.. "Once I find out how to get out of here, I'm goin' straight to a shower!"

Jaeda laughed and sniffed her sleeve. It smelled like dead fish and crabs. "Ew. I might have to take one with you."

"Not so fast!" Brainwave joked. "You're married until we tell the priest about the mind mess up. Got that?"

"Right," Jaeda giggled. "When we sort this out."

Brainwave chuckled and walked to what seemed like the door to the giant box they were in. He bent down, trying to find a way to open it. The Mini-con grunted as he took his fingers under the bottom of the slide door and tried to force it open. "Come on, baby!" The door moved about an inch, but slammed back down when Brainwave eased his strength a bit.

"Trouble?" Jaeda teased. Brainwave turned around and shot her a look that involved a raised optic.

"You wanna do my job?" he snapped. "Be my guest!" The Mini-con turned back to the door and sighed. "I guess will have to do it _this _way." He pressed all three power points on the back of one hand and the other three on the other hand. They started glow and Brainwave bent back down to lift the door. This time, in about ten seconds, the door flew open. The sunlight shot Jaeda straight in the eye; she felt like Gollum off of Lord of the Rings.

"There!" said Brainwave, slapping his hands across each other as if getting dust off. "That ought to do it!" He walked over to Jaeda, who was still sitting down and covering her eyes. Brainwave moved her hands and saw her squinting at him. "You okay?"

"It's gonna take me a while to get adjusted," Jaeda replied.

"Right, human eyes," Brainwave sighed. Jaeda ignored the comment and tried to stand up. Her legs wouldn't respond.

"Um, could you-?"

She was already scooped up off the floor in Brainwave's arms. She hooked her arms around his neck so she would be sure not to fall.

"Are we still gonna tell the priest? It's kind of a crime to kill Wasp since he's still sort of my husband."

"We'll work it out," Brainwave smiled, and kissed her forehead. Jaeda kissed him back on the cheek. She was pretty sure she saw some bit of pink in his face plating. Trying to hide it, Brainwave stepped off the truck, making it jump.

"Am I _really _that heavy?" he thought aloud. Jaeda smirked and kept holding onto Brainwave. She could see where they were; a fish factory. Brainwave ran across to the side of the building and stayed behind it. He placed Jaeda against the wall. He stared down at her leg.

"Oh, crap," he said. Jaeda was confused for a second, but stared at what Brainwave was looking at. She nearly fainted again when she saw what it was: her leg was bleeding.

"How the hell did _this _happen?!" Jaeda screamed. Brainwave tried to calm her down.

"Okay, just stay cool," he said. "Just let me-Stop moving, will ya? Just let me look at it. There, now stay still." He grabbed Jaeda's leg and the girl tried not to look at her leg. She hated the sight of blood, even if half of it was…glowing?

"Doesn't look too bad," said Brainwave. "There must've been a sharp edge somewhere in the truck. Let me see what I can find. Just stay here, I'll be right back."

"Okay," said Jaeda. Brainwave gave her a quick kiss and ran off to find something to cover up the cut on her leg. She didn't know how long he would be, so she counted a few seconds to see if tie would pass. She finally realized what she was doing: counting the time of how long Brainwave had been gone. How pathetic!

"Ring-a-round the rosy, pockets full of posies…" The voice sounded a bit taunting to Jaeda. It sounded like a little girl singing. "Ashes to ashes, we all fall down…"

"Who-Who's there?" Jaeda shivered.

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," the voice taunted with another nursery rhyme. But then changed the words. "Iacon bridge is falling down, my fair lady."

Iacon?

The voice continued reversing the words. "Take the bombs and blow it up, blow it up, blow it up. Take the bombs and blow it up, my dark Decepticons."



He was hurled against the wall with no warning at all. His head hit the side so hard, his processor rattled in his inner plating. He looked to see who or what had attacked him, but he was still a bit shaky.

"Brainwave…" the thing snarled. It roared like a jaguar and pounced on top of him. "Where is the girl?"

"Huh?" He was confused for a second, then he realized what the thing was talking about. Once his vision was back, he saw that there was a metal panther on top of him. On its shoulder was the Decepticon insignia.

"There is _no _slaggin' way I'm telling you where she is!" Furious, he pushed the panther back with his legs, sending the cat flying backwards. He hated how every single one of those had landed on their feet as perfectly as this one. How do you get these guys down? "Who are you, and why do you want Jaeda?"

"Is it not obvious?" the panther hissed. "To kill…To kill you _and _the half girl! Orders from the boss."

"You mean Wasp?" Brainwave said. "So, who are you?"

"Ravage," the cat growled. "Remember it well, because that's the name you'll use when you're begging for _mercy_! RrrOOOooowwwl!" Ravage lunged at the Mini-con, but Brainwave was faster. He had already had his energon balls ready to fire and aimed at Ravage's chest plate. The panther flew back again and Brainwave wasted no time on getting his feet suited up for flight. Once Ravage pounced again, Brainwave was already up in the sky. The metal cat looked up and snarled at the Mini-con. Brainwave was smart enough to know that he couldn't go back to Jaeda; Ravage would surely follow him. Thinking fast, he flew across town, Ravage, as he predicted, followed him. He tried to lose the cat, but he kept on his tail. All the while, he kept looking down, seeing some people look up at him and some others jumping out of Ravage's way. How do you lose a three hundred pound cat that's locked on to your energy signature?

Hide the signature.

Brainwave had to think hard about it and eventually, he cloaked himself, so to Ravage, he was part of the sky. It was like a chameleon. Brainwave looked down at the confused cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" Brainwave teased. He knew the cat couldn't hear him, but he was glad that it didn't. He flew back off to the fish factory. That was when he realized he might've flown too far to get Ravage off the scent. He landed to where he was sure that that was the spot where he put Jaeda, but she wasn't there.

"Ravage, I swear to Primus, if you've gotten Jaeda before me somehow, I'm taking all nine of your lives!" He looked at the spot where he was positive he put Jaeda. There was a few drops of energon-blood left there on the concrete, but there was no trail to show where she might've gone off.

"I told you to stay," Brainwave mumbled. He turned on his radar to look for Jaeda's signal. He tried to get a wider range when she didn't show up. He kept thinking that Jaeda _should _be on the radar since she's half Mini-con. He widened the range on it and finally found out where she was.

Alcatraz.

"She beat me," he said to himself. "She slaggin' beat me…"

xXx

Author's Note: Um...It's been a while, actually. As of this second, I haven't written anything new for the next chapter because A: school killed me and B: I'm blocked on what happens next. If anyone couold sent me a review, giving me an idea of what could happen, I'd appriciate it! Thx!


	25. Home

**Chapter XXIV**

"**I've been workin' on the rail…road," the voice found its **way inside Jaeda's head while she was sleeping. "All the live long day… I've been workin' on the railroad, just to pass the time away."

"Don't you hear the whistle blowin'?" This time, it was a boy's voice. "Dina blow your horn…" To Jaeda, this was torture. Her kids sung these songs all the time with her. "Someone's in the kitchen with Diana…"

Jaeda couldn't take it. She bow believed the voices were actually trying to hurt her, and they were succeeding. Her head was thinking about everything that had to do with her kids. She saw memories of them playing in the backyard, making a mess with their food, watching some Doodle Bop episodes, even when they were mad at her or each other. She missed them terribly and would do nearly anything to get them back.

"Mommy?" The singing voices stopped and they started talking to her. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, Amelia," Jaeda whispered almost to herself. She was unaware that she was still sleeping.

"Come on!" the other said. "Let's go to the park!" Jaeda could clearly see James in his dirty clothes and a white smile on his face, asking that question a million times over. "Aurora's gonna be there!"

The image disappeared as quickly as it came and darkness swallowed it up. In that black scene, two dark red eyes emerged.

"Do you want to see your children again?" a voice hissed at her. "Open your eyes, then…"

Jaeda did as she was told and her eyes snapped awake. She was laying on soft dirt ground and the walls, it seemed, were made of metal. Old metal. She jumped when she saw two figures standing a couple of yards away from her. At first, they looked like James and Amelia, but quickly turned into something else; two child Mini-cons. One was black and green, the other gold and silver.

"Hello, Jaeda," they said in unison. Jaeda felt like she was about to cry. They sounded exactly like her children! Before she had time to answer them, another shape came from behind them. He was tall, black and red, and looked similar to a flying insect.

"Recognize them?" he said.

"No, not you…" Jaeda managed to breathe.

"So, you remember me, do you?" Wasp grinned. "Guess my power's no match for the Arachs, huh? In some ways, they're always one or two steps ahead of our power. In this case, it might be three." He chuckled.

"What have you done to my kids?" Jaeda growled.

"Can't you see them? They're right here."

"I know that! Look what you've done to them!"

"What _I've _done?! Ha! This, my dear, is their Mini-con side, caused by your precious little Brainwave." He said the Mini-con's name as if he had eaten something terrible. "These stages weren't active quite yet. I just helped the process of it."

"You bastard…"

"Language, Jaeda," Wasp smiled. "There are children present."

"Let them go!"

"I told you shouldn't have come," Wasp said, ignoring her. "I said you'd only regret coming. Remember anything else I said?"

Jaeda turned back the clock in her head to think of what Wasp had said. _If you come, I'll kill our children_.

"DON'T! PLEASE!" Jaeda begged. She tried to hoist herself up from the ground, to grab her kids and go. She didn't care if anyone tried to follow her. At least she made an attempt to get out of this Hell hole!

"Sorry," Wasp growled. "I'm not persuaded easily by tears." He took a hand and was about to strike Breakout in the back when something stopped him. An explosion from outside.



Brainwave was at the front gate, battling it out with the two large Decepticons. And, boy! was he winning! He shot countless times at Demolisher, making sure he was down, and shot a few energon balls at Cyclonus, just to find out the helicopter was more of a coward than a fighter. He almost flew off with his tailpipe between his legs when Brainwave fired again. The crazy Decepticon fell down into the water, laughing his head off for whatever reason that nobody, not even Primus, would know. Brainwave sighed and looked at the giant building which he knew was holding his family captive.

"Get out here, you sniveling little cockroach!" he shouted, hoping Wasp would hear. It wasn't Wasp that came out, it was two small Mini-cons. One was black and green, the other gold and silver. "Who are you?" he asked them.

"Hello, Dad," the black one said. Brainwave froze. Did he just call him…?

"James?"

Before he could think, Brainwave was sent back by a green beam sent through by the black Mini-con's mouth and back into a pile of pipes. His body clanged against it and almost fell into stasis by the shock of it. He looked over to the golden bot that stood staring at him.

_So, that must be Amelia…_ he thought. _Thanks to Wasp, my kids are homicidal._

Goldbeam jumped out at Brainwave and pinned him down to make sure he wouldn't run. He could hear low growls coming from her.

"Amelia, it's me," he said. "It's you Dad. You're a smart girl, you know you are. I'm your father."

Goldbeam stared at Brainwave for a while and her grip loosened. Her eyes turned from I-want-to-kill-you to an it's-you kind of look.

"Daddy?" she whispered. For a small second, her eyes became blue, to show Wasp had no control. But that quickly changed when she closed her eyes hard, trying to fight Wasp, and snapped them open again. Her eyes were red again and filled with hate. She grabbed her father's neck and flew up until they were about ten feet off the ground. She hovered over the river.

"Amelia, please," Brainwave strained to speak.

"Sorry," she smirked. "I only listen to Wasp."

She let go and Brainwave fell into the sea.



Jaeda saw what happened. In fact, she had a VIP seating to watch it. Wasp had her hands tied behind her back, on top of the roof, and he was standing there, watching with a wide, pointed smile as Brainwave fell to his death.

"NO! BRAINWAVE!" she screamed. She couldn't take it anymore! In her first fifteen years, she had been looking for love and found it, then lost it. Twelve years later he's back, and her own daughter had murdered him.

"Aren't children wonderful?" Wasp laughed. "They are so easy to manipulate!" Jaeda growled at Wasp through the tears she was fighting.

"I will kill you," she snarled. Wasp stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I wouldn't be giving threats if I were you. Just look at the position you're in. One push and you could fall over. Brainwave had his death by water. Do you want yours by earth?"

Jaeda felt sick. Not just by the smell of the sea, but because of everything that had happened. She knew that if this ever ended, it would all feel like a dream. It happens to everyone. It was so adventurous and so amazing that it just couldn't be real compared to their normal lives. The only evidence she could have to remember that twelve years ago and whatever was happening now was real was her kids were missing. But what if Wasp could erase them again? What if he could make it so that Jaeda felt like she had thrown her whole life away? She would feel empty, cold, and alone.

Forever.

"Long live the Decepticons!" Wasp cheered. He was about to say something more when something tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Wazzup, bitch?" it said.

"But…_you're DEAD_!" Wasp said in horror. Right in front of him was Brainwave. He was soaked in water and seaweed was hanging from his body. "You're not real! You're only a ghost. You're _not real_!"

"How's _this _for real?!" Brainwave swung back his fist as far as he could. It started to glow, indicating that he powered it up with energon, and brought it forward. He sucker punched Wasp straight in the face and sent him flying back to the ground. Brainwave looked down at the now broken body. "_Leave my family alone!_"

He walked over to Jaeda and untied her. Before he could say anything, Jaeda turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. As a reflex, Brainwave put his arms around Jaeda's waist and held her tight.

"That was amazing," she whispered. Brainwave chuckled. "How did you…?" She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I've told you millions of times," he said, "not to underestimate me." He paused for a minute. "I'm the knight."

"And I'm the princess," Jaeda laughed.

"I killed the mighty and ugly, son of a bitch dragon," Brainwave continued. "Do I receive a kiss from the fair maiden?"

Jaeda put her hands on either side of his the Mini-con's head. "Yes, brave knight."

Brainwave smiled. He brought his face forward and kissed Jaeda full on the mouth. The same thing happened just like the first two kisses: the energon flow. But this time they kissed again and again for three long minutes. The thought they could go longer until _someone_ interrupted.

"Ew! Nasty!"

"My eyes!"

Amelia and James reverted back into humans and teased their parents on their kiss. Jaeda and Brainwave separated from each other. Brainwave flipped a hand as if to say "whatever" and went back to kissing Jaeda. But she stopped him.

"Our kids are watching," she said. Brainwave flashed a smile and grabbed her tighter. He flew down to the ground and landed softly, remembering the time they had at Flat Top when Jaeda was absolutely terrified of flying with him.

"Mommy!" the kids said and ran to her. Jaeda bent down to hug her kids.

"Are you two alright?" she said, checking to see if there were any cuts or bruises.

"Yeah, Mom, we're okay," said James. He looked over to Brainwave. "Hey, Dad!" He ran over to him. Amelia followed him and both kids grabbed him at the legs. Brainwave got them off and gave them a real hug.

"Hey, kids," he said. Once the hug was over, he looked at Jaeda who was smiling as big as she could.

"Let's go home."



A few months after they came back to Boston, Brainwave was reintroduced to everyone. They said how sorry they were for forgetting him (or at least that's how Wasp had intended it). But the greatest thing that had happened was Jaeda's new marriage to Brainwave. Though they couldn't fit him into a tuxedo, they put a black bow tie on him instead. Jaeda joked about it and said he looked jazzy in it, anyway. After the wedding, they got back home and Jaeda asked Brainwave to wait while she was changing. When she told him she was done, he opened the door and saw her lying in the bed, dressed in a white satin dress. He climbed into the bed and looked at her.

"What is it?" she said.

"There's a…_goddess_…in my room," he said. Jaeda giggled at the joke.

"You don't think you deserve one?"

He shrugged. "Maybe." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Will you love me even if I age?" she said after the kiss.

"I probably won't even notice that you did," Brainwave smiled.

Then began the happiest moment of their lives.

xXx

Author's Note: Yes, they had sex. Well, they're married, so you can't say anything bad about it! And truthfully, I made Brainwave as my imaginary husband for a second there with the goddess joke. X3 But it's not over yet! The true ending is both happy and sad at the same time!


	26. The Priest Messed Up

EPILOGUE: The Priest Messed Up

_Now, it's forty years later. Jaeda is still married to Brainwave and she is sixty seven years old. Amelia is married to Jason Cook and has a son who is twenty years old, Gerald. James is married to Sarah Foul and has a twenty one year old daughter, Leah._

"You think they'll be surprised to see us?" said Jason.

"Why not?" Amelia replied. "We're family aren't we? And it's my mom's birthday, we have to come. Gerald's on his way over. He said he was picking up Leah and driving over here with her."

"Alright. What about your brother?"

"He's coming."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at their parents' house and got out of the car. Brainwave came through the door. He looked the same as he ever did.

"Amelia! My darling!" he said. He opened his arms up as Amelia came to him.

"Dad!" she said, hugging him. "You look good."

"You look better."

"Stop!" She turned around and faced Jason. "Dad, remember Jason?"

"The big and bad business man," said Brainwave, offering a handshake. "How's it goin'?"

"Same old thing by the same old person-"

"Every same old day," Brainwave interrupted.

"How'd you know that?"

"It was my joke, Amelia took it from me, and now you took it from _her_. Come on inside, your mom's waiting."

"Is she doing okay?" Amelia said, looking worried. Jaeda had recently gone under a fever and Amelia was dead worried about her.

"She's better," Brainwave assured her. "She'll be okay. Where are my grandkids?"

"On their way," Jason said. "I'll get the bags. You two can go on without me." He turned back to the car. Brainwave escorted Amelia inside. He took her in front of his bedroom.

"She might still be sleeping, though," he whispered. He motioned his finger to his mouth and opened the door slowly. He peeked over and saw Jaeda staring straight back at him.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," he said. He leaned over the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aren't you afraid to get sick, too?" she said. Brainwave raised an optic. "Oh, right. I keep forgetting that you're a Mini-con."

Brainwave smiled. "Are you able to get out of bed yet? Amelia's here with Jason. The rest are on-"

He was interrupted by a car horn outside.

"That must be James," Amelia said. "I'll get them." She skipped out of the house. Brainwave turned back to Jaeda.

"I'm old, Brainwave," she said.

"Really?" he played dumb. Jaeda laughed. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He placed his hands under Jaeda and lifted her up.

"Forty years and you're still charming," she said. Brainwave out her down so she was sitting up on the couch. James came in through the door with Sarah.

"Mama!" he said. He ran over and hugged her. "How are you?"

"Oh James!" Jaeda laughed. "I'm fine, really."

"Happy birthday, Jaeda," Sarah said, coming to hug her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Sarah," Jaeda said. "Any presents?"

"Don't be greedy, Ma," James said. Brainwave howled.

"After all the birthdays we put you through, you're telling _her _not to be greedy?!" James gave up. He plopped himself on the couch next to his mom. An hour later, Gerald showed up with Leah and everybody was done giving Jaeda "Happy Birthday" over again. Jaeda enjoyed herself for a while until she became tired again. Brainwave wished her pleasant dreams and she walked off to bed.

"I love you, Brainwave," she said.

"I love you, too," the Mini-con said back. "More than anything."

Jaeda smiled and fell to sleep. A few hours later, Amelia was getting worried. Usually her mom wouldn't sleep this much.

"I'll get her," Brainwave said. He walked into the bedroom and saw Jaeda laying on her side, her back turned to him. He climbed into the bed, covers under him.

"Come on, Jaeda! Wake-y, wake-y!" he said in his usual joke. When she didn't move, he shook her a bit. "Come on, Jaeda, wake up! It's your birthday and our kids and grandkids are out there! Let's go!" Again, she didn't move. "Come on, girl." He turned her over only to receive a shock. Her face was pale and her lips purple.

Jaeda was dead.

"No…" Brainwave said in a whisper. "No, NO! JAEDA!" James and Amelia heard him and were at the door. "Jaeda, _please_! _Please _wake up!"

"What's wrong?" said James. Amelia started to cry.

"Is she…?" the girl whimpered. Brainwave kept begging for his wife to wake up. She didn't, though.

"Leave," he said to his kids. They didn't need to be told twice and left. Brainwave lay so that his mouth was near Jaeda's ear.

"Jaeda, there's something I meant to tell you. It was on the day we got married. The priest messed up. You know why?" Brainwave tried to choke back the tears to talk to her, but they found their way through. "He said 'Till death do you part.' Honestly, death is not strong enough to keep us apart. I'm coming, so don't wait up."

The twins stared at each other, wondering what their father meant. Brainwave sat up, tucked his arm under Jaeda's head and looked at his children for the last time.

"Take care of yourselves," he said. He opened up his spark chamber.

"Dad, no!" the brother and sister shouted. But they were too late.

Brainwave yanked out his spark with all the force he had left in him to do it. His screech became so loud and so high-pitched that the entire house had shut down. And then…

Silence.

Time stood. Long moments had passed. They didn't know how long, they just knew that it seemed forever. They were wondering what had happened to their father, but they didn't dare talk to one another. They couldn't find any words left in them. Then, in the darkness, they saw the last faint glow of Brainwave's spark…

*

For Jaeda:

**FOREVER YOUNG by Renee Kristen **

Trapped in the glorious years

within the memory of belief, lost of all grief.

Take the reasons,

which once seemed so clear,

but never mind, you have nothing to fear

For you my friend will be, forever young,

Forever in the heart of memories.

Lost in the glory of all time,

the wisdom was there within that smile,

You see you could have told us,

there within lies the mystery.

So shed a smile, and grin a tear,

For you my friend, will be,

Forever young, Forever young

Forever in the heart of memory,

We see not through or misery

Forever young, forever young

There's a new angel tonight.

xXx

Author's Note: And this concludes the sequel. I had to go act out the scene of Jaeda's death to see which was better. Tell me what you think. I'd like to know how sappy I am when I want to be.


End file.
